Today, Tomorrow, and Forever
by Moonstruck-Mist
Summary: A collection of NSFW Pokemon short stories, all with their own twists and turns of fun and "playful" attitudes. Please enjoy.
1. Pip (M) X M (M)

If you're reading this, then it means you have either chosen to read this, or I have linked you to it. Either way, please be aware that I am new to this kind of story-writing and find it hard to do compared to other stories. These stories are written better by others who have more experience in them, but if you've gotten this far, thank you. If you decide to read this, I thank you. Please, enjoy this small story series.

* * *

Dusk. That's when the sun heads over the horizon and the day turns to night. Dusk was when he was training, because it was too hot during the day and he would be too tired at night. Every hit was strong, but they grew weaker as the sun went down over the horizon. With the summer sun draining his energy, even as it set, he could only get but a few minutes of proper training. Maybe he could have while he was inside, but he was, admittedly, too lazy to do so.

It was only about half an hour of training that he got in today. It was nearly the end of the summer season, which meant he would soon be able to come outside without dehydrating faster than a desert after a fresh rain into the day. That was a bad metaphor, but it makes a little bit of sense when some people think about it. Moving on.

With the sun entirely over the horizon, the Eevee named Pip sat back and caught his breath. Already, just moments after the sun setting, frost began to grow on the ground around him. The air felt warm, but there had always been something odd in the air. When the sun wasn't out, there was frost on the ground here. Slippery, but tiring after a few slips. And still Pip lived here, far from any others who could have posed a threat to him.

The wind began to blow soon after. Flecks of frost began to drift past him and into the open air. Here, upon this mountain, he lived alone now. Long ago, friends of his had lived here, but they were long gone now. Either captured, passed away, or retired, it didn't matter. They were gone, and this place was his now. He took great care of it, as was evident from the fresh coat of paint on the outside and the shining windows that littered the walls like a sunroom.

"Home, still unchanging, never ending as we sit and wait for the sun to set and rise on another day." Frost hit Pip as he watched over the darkened horizon. He shivered in the cold, but still didn't move. There had always been something so peaceful about being here in the cold, alone and unafraid of what could come to get him. "I miss you all, but you've gone and left... But I made a promise that I intend to keep, so keep living, having fun wherever you are. I'm sorry I couldn't have been stronger."

Silence echoed around him. His only company was the wind today, like it had been so many years to this point in time. With MT gone, well, why was there a reason to come here? Everything had been found up here, so there wasn't any point unless someone just decided to die in the cold alone. He shook his head, feeling such thoughts were unnecessary at the time. No one needed to know. No one cared.

Pip stood and headed back inside. A wave of warmth washed over him as he closed the door behind him - the sweet smell of honeysuckle accompanied the warmth. Like him, the flower was all alone up here. Stuck there in its pot, unable to move or free itself from its prison. It was a sad sight, but something was more than nothing to Pip. That flower was his something now. Why was he repeating himself? He didn't know, nor care to know. It was getting annoying really quick.

Pip sat on a couch in the main room. Next to him, a picture of a smiling Flareon and Umbreon stood facing the window. Next to it, a picture of an Eevee and Alolan Raichu laid, a crack over the Raichu. Those pictures had been taken years before when MT had still been around. They were still there, haunting Pip in his every waking moment. Still, he couldn't find the will to throw them away.

As he laid there, lost in his thoughts of loneliness, there was a knock on his door. His ears perked up, just like he stood. He was slow to get off the couch, but eventually did and made his way to the door. He glanced through the peephole, but only noticed darkness outside. Slowly, he opened the door.

"Anyone out the-" As soon as the door was open wide enough, a harsh blow caught Pip in the side. He was flung to the wall from the force, and fell to the ground with a thud. He tried to get up, but fell over after only a few seconds. His eyes closed, and he fell unconscious.

In the doorway, a dark shadow stood. The lights above couldn't catch the creature's face as it walked into the house and over to the unconscious Eevee. It placed a gloved hand over his throat, and after a moment, pulled away. It grabbed Pip by the scruff, and carried him away. The door slammed shut as they left, the walls rattling from the force.

* * *

Pip groaned as he began to wake. The world was blurry and white, confusing and bright. He started to shake his head and blink to try and clear his vision. It was all he could do, as he found his paws tied to a board below him. He could tell it was a board as his tail dropped off the edge just below him. If he was on the floor, he was sure that wouldn't have happened or been felt.

His vision began to clear after a few more shakes and blinks, and finally he could make out the room. He was able to turn his head enough to see the walls were entirely bare and painted white. A ventilation shaft above was the only thing he could see that wasn't absolutely bare.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" A voice slowly spoke from behind Pip. His fur stood on end as footsteps began to accompany it. "Guess you like to remain quiet, huh? Well, doesn't matter now, does it, Pip? Yes, we know who you are. After all, you worked with a branch of the F.B.I. for a while. We've always kept tabs on its members, so you shouldn't be shocked. From that smell you're emitting, I can tell you are. You are also afraid, aren't you? Don't worry; we aren't doing anything too bad. Or, I'd say that, but then I'd be lying."

Pip snarled and growled, struggling against the restraints. He tensed as a jolt of electricity was sent through his body; he ceased struggling almost immediately, though whether it was because of the pain or paralysis wasn't obvious. He panted lightly as he looked around for the source of the voice, but the slab was too wide for him to look over. And from his current position, even if he could, if it was directly behind him, it would have remained well out of his peripheral vision.

"Hehe. That's what I like to see come from subjects such as yourself. A Salazzle slowly strut in front of him, her hips waving as he tail slowly slid up the slab and under his chin. "Pip, oh how I have longed to meet you here, dear Eevee. How long I have dreamed to wash away what was once a great force. It took too long to find you. Far, far too long. But now, we have you in our grasp. The last of the UIUs."

Pip snarled and snapped at the tail, only for it to pull just out of reach of his bite. He leaned back, his breaths heavy as he tried to understand. "Who are you? What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Who I am does not matter," she said oh-so-matter-of-factly. "What we want is for you to be finished off. You are a threat to this organization, Pip. Your work for the old MT was well done, very much so, but that makes you a threat. When we heard of you from M, we figured you would be of use, so instead of wasting useful resources, we've decided to break the only threat."

A shiver was sent down Pip's spine as something cold pushed against his rear. It slowly slid up to and past his shoulder blades, then stopped at the base of his nape. The cold barb was slowly pushed against, then into, his nape, earning a loud screech and loud more of a struggle from the trapped 'Vee. The restraints bent with his paws, but kept him down and unable to escape. Soon, the pain faded, and something else began to grow.

His breathing slowed and grew heavy as his resistance began to fade. He slumped against the slab as heat began to spread from his neck to the rest of his body. His eyelids fell shut as an intense feeling hit him. He had felt this sensation several times before, but never had it been this powerful. Whatever that barb had done, it had sent him spiraling into an early heat, and it was strong, too.

Salazzle smirked and placed a claw against his cheek. "Pokémon don't usually go into heat when out of season, but a few of us are exceptions. That syringe just put a special formula we've been working on into your bloodstream, and so now you should feel its effects on you starting to grow. Unfortunately, the true kick doesn't happen until the fun begins. But don't worry; we've already chosen your playmate~"

Pip continued to pant, but tried to turn to look away from her. "Th-this... isn't... right," he said through heavy breaths. "Please, stop this! This isn't humane! Please... Please, let me go..."

Salazzle didn't seem to hear him as she walked past him. There was a click and he fell off the slab. His vision began to grow blurry for a few minutes before, after an unknown amount of time, he finally passed out. When he woke, he felt as normal as he had been before the shot had taken effect of him. His vision was clear finally, but there were still some dark spots around the edges of his sight.

He pushed himself to get to all fours and stretch, but a sudden pain in his hips forced him to stop. He turned to look and noticed a small barb in his waist. He carefully plucked it out with a paw, and threw it away. "That hurt," he hissed under his breath. "Now to get out of here."

He slowly limped towards a large crack in the wall. Maybe that would be an escape from here. He managed to get within a few feet of it before a pair of footsteps caught him off guard. He went to look at the source, but a blow to his cheek sent him, once again, into the wall. He landed on the floor with a thud, but remained conscious this time.

His world spun for several seconds before he could finally open his eyes and focus on the approaching figure. It was familiar, yet nearly unrecognizable at the same time. His vision soon began to clear, and the shadow became more prominent. He could recognize the odd yet nearly emotionless eyes of M, one of his oldest friends.

"M..." Pip could barely make out the shadow through the blur of his vision. He shook his head, but before he could speak again, was slammed into the wall and held there. Her forepaws tried to pull the fist from his throat, but it was a futile attempt. The Marshadow below wasn't going to let go. "Please, M! It's me! It's Pip!"

M remained silent, his shining and orange eyes remaining on the Eevee he held against the wall. "You, Pip, are a threat to TTF," he said calmly. "Because of that, I cannot allow you to escape this facility with your current knowledge." He smirked and slowly loosened his grip. "So, as I was told by the supervisors," he pulled out a small syringe, "I'll just have to change that knowledge."

Pip's struggling and kicking didn't stop at the sight of the needle. In fact, it seemed to invigorate him to try and get away even more. The solid hold from M didn't weaken, though. Pip knew he would run out of energy before M was anywhere close to tired. His struggling began to weaken, too, as he was still being choked by the much stronger Mythical.

"Resistance is futile, Pip," he said calmly, his gaze unchanging and emotionless. He placed the needle against Pip's thigh before shoving it in and injecting the liquid into his system. "You will find that this place is correct, that we are the true leaders of this world. I am sorry for your losses, Pip, but it does not matter. You will forget all about them soon enough."

"P-please..." Pip's cry fell on silent ears as he was dropped to the ground. Like before, the drug set his insides on fire. He struggled, screamed and cried as his body begged for something, anything, to stop the growing fire inside. He struggled, his paws against his head as voices began to filter in. His thoughts were starting to fade, his personality becoming nothing at the growing fire. "STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP!"

Still, his cries reached nothing. His body writhed in agonizing pain as the burn began to center itself in his loins and his head. He screeched, trying to shake it away, trying his hardest to ignore the growing heat. He began to feel hot under his fur and began to pant heavier than he had at the first injection. His movements began to slow down as the heat still grew, his brain struggling to focus on anything by this point.

M gently put a hand under his chin. Pip's cheeks were red with a blush, his jaw wet with drool and fur soaked with sweat. "You look like you're enjoying this feeling," he said, slowly letting go and letting Pip fall to all fours, his ass and tail raised on a primal instinct. "That's how it's done, Pip. Now just turn around, staying in that position."

Pip found his body out of control as he turned around, his rear and tail still raised for M. His eyes and body begged for something to release the building heat that just continued to build. His breathing started to grow short, ragged and weak. Everything felt like it was on fire, extinguishable by a single source.

"What a naughty Eevee," M hummed, a hand trailing across Pip's tail then up his spine. At his nape, it dragged back down and curled under his tail, lifting it slightly more. "Mmm~ I can't believe you've just been hiding this for so long." M smirked and slowly let his tail droop before he moved closer. His hand slid under the Eevee, wrapping around the base of his erect cock. "Naughty boy, already hard and the game's only just begun."

Pip's breathing was uneven as M started to move his hand lightly flicking his tip and rubbing up and down the heat-filled male. He could sense the desire in the poor boy, but that was part of this entire thing. It was the plan - it was what was required of him to complete this mission. Every second, he longed to stuff Pip's ass, but he had to wait. It was hard, though. Those moans, filled with need and hunger, desperate and thirsty for something only M could give.

There was a small click, and M didn't hold back. A hand on Pip's neck and the other at his gut, he forced Pip's face to the floor while keeping his ass up and in view. Pip's breathing quickened as M moved closer to him, his own breathing as hard as his own dick. He gently scratched behind Pip's ears, attempting to comfort him as he forced his tip against and into Pip's virgin ass.

Pip squeaked, his claws scratching against the floor as M started to thrust only moments after. It hurt, but he couldn't complain. His brain couldn't form any words that would allow him to complain in the growing pleasure and from the effects of the drug. He could barely feel anything else now. The burning sensation was fading away with the feeling of M inside him. Every thrust, every scratch, pulled away the heat, and with it, bits and pieces of Pip began to fade away, lost in a sea of pleasure and lust. His moans began to pick up as M thrust harder, hitting deeper into the drugged male. His breaths grew short, his eyes shining purely with lust.

M found his voice caught in his throat as he hilted deep in Pip. As Pip's insides were being coated in pre-cum, M found it easier to move in Pip. He thrust harder and faster, earning loud moans from the ecstatic Eevee. Claws scratched the floor as his rear-end was ravaged by the Marshadow. Every moan grew in intensity, just like every thrust by M. His tail waved quickly, uncontrollable as his arching back and screeches of joy. Nothing could be shared between them as the pleasure simply grew.

Pip wasn't sure how long had passed between the burning sensation in his body and the sudden ecstasy that rocked his entire body to the core. A wet yet warm liquid coated his underside as he threw his head back, moaning the loudest he had since M had started to fuck him like a doll. His insides felt like they were being torn apart, but the pleasure outweighed the pain, and the bliss from his recent ejaculation only further increased it. The euphoric bliss caused by M's harsh thrusts earned repeated moans from Pip, which echoed around the room.

"Keep moaning, you little bastard," M hissed in Pip's ears. His breathing was steady compared to Pip, but his focus was hard to split between fucking and speaking. "Let everything else go. Think of nothing but where you are now. You work for TTF now. Everything else is just a dream, a figment of your imagination."

Pip panted, still moaning loudly as his claws continued to scratch the once-bare floor. His mind accepted these lies, taking them to be true as the drug forced him to absorb the information. "I-it was all a-a dr-dream," he panted, moans and exhaustion forcing him to pause repeatedly. "I-I am n-nothing but what I am told to be. Ah!~ Fuck me harder, M! Fuck me!"

M was happy to oblige with the begging cries of the former F.B.I. agent. He picked up his already merciless pace and slammed into the Eevee's rear end like it was his final time fucking something like him. Their moans increased in intensity and frequency, bouncing off the walls and creating an echo that wouldn't go away. A fire picked up in both of them as M moved more sporadically.

Time faded as Pip arched his back against M. A loud moan came from the Marshadow as his dick began to twitch uncontrollably - when is it ever controllable? - and warm seed began to flow into Pip's rear canal. Another coating of his own seed coated Pip's underside, painting his chest and gut in cum and sweat that dripped to the floor beneath. M remained otherwise stationary until he had emptied out and stopped, then pulled away and allowed Pip to collapse onto the floor. His breathing heavy, he backed away from and left the exhausted Eevee, who soon blacked out from the afterglow that followed.

There was no reason to care about him. Never had been, most likely never would be.

* * *

Two months later, Pip found life to have returned to normal. Sure, he now worked for the same company that had kidnapped him, but those memories had long since been suppressed. He was a guardsman now, and he enjoyed every second of it. Whenever he was off-duty, it didn't matter what happened. This place didn't care so long as he did his job during his time on.

Currently, he stood at the front entrance to the building. He wore a thickly armored vest that covered his chest and sides, as well as a midnight blue hat, sunglasses, and a small earpiece. He stared straight ahead, his face emotionless and determined as he stayed vigilant.

As he sat there, a Salazzle came up behind him and gently began to scratch between his ears. As he purred, she chuckled. "You've been such a good boy recently, Pip. Maybe when you're done with your shift, you can come to my quarters and we can talk about your next promotion."

Pip nodded lightly, then looked up at her. Something about her felt so dark, but he couldn't tell what it was. After all, she was just his boss. She said what she said, and those she was talking to would obey. There were no ifs, ands, or buts ever said to her. Even Pip followed these orders.

"Good boy." She gently kissed him before stopping her petting. "I'll let M know you'll be a little late to getting to your quarters, Pip. You don't have to worry about telling him yourself." She left as he nodded once more.

Whether it be today or tomorrow, there was nothing better than working for a place that strived to be the best and make others happy. Welcome to Today, Tomorrow, and Forever. Please, enjoy your stay.


	2. Pip (M) X Carl (M)

Midnight, the time when the day prior is refreshed and starts anew. The moon was already vibrant and high in the sky, second only to the stars that peppered the darkened sky. Under the cover of darkness, a lone shadow slid under a fence surrounding a rather large and prestigious mansion. The sly creature slid through bushes that hid his trail into the home of his target. His steps were light, inaudible to anything but the most sensitive of ears

As he snuck forward, his ears twitched and his head turned. His fur was pitch black and with the moon reflecting little light upon the land, he made a mad dash for the nearest hiding spot he could, a small hole under the house of his target. With a light thud, he slid into the hole and began to crawl under the house. From behind, he could hear the whirring mechanics of the one thing he feared. But now that he was here under the house, it was all open to him. He still had to remain quiet, but there was no need to be sneaky.

Silent as could be, he continued around various pipes and holes in the ground. It was all supported by a giant concrete slab with held by iron bars, but he didn't care about that. He just had to crawl a few more feet. In just a few more seconds, he was in position. Above him, a hole in the floor, about as wide around as a gallon jug of milk, waited lazily.

"There you are." His voice was low and gravelly, mysterious in the darkness. He slowly turned and started to crawl through the hole. It was a tight fit, but it was still wide enough that it wasn't a problem to get through. He had spent weeks on this plot, and all for a satisfying reward. "Ready or not, here I come~"

His forepaw touched a heavy fabric that covered the hole. He slowly, almost silently, pulled himself up the rest of the way through hole. He pushed the fabric up and looked around. He was in a fairly regal living room. The walls were painted a soft crimson, and said walls were covered in photos and trophies. A T.V. easily covered one of the walls, and a couch comparable to the size of a Beartic sat to his right. He pulled his way out of the hole and set the carpet down over it. He was in.

He shook his paws, coating the floor with just a few sprinkles of dirt. His body started to glow, then grew smaller and fluffier. His black fur turned brown and cream. His body slimmed around the waist then again expanded at the hips, leading to a brown tail tipped in cream. From his neck expanded a color of similarly fluffy fur, but with much more cream than brown this time. His face even shortened, now coated in brown fur that even reached to the ends of his ear. From Umbreon to Eevee, he had devolved.

The glow of his body faded away and he began to take light and silent steps over the wooden floor of the house he had broken into. He turned and scanned the area he had now entered. It was a kitchen. The counters were fairly high compared to him, but he knew the inhabitants of the house liked to use it like it should be. Everything was state-of-the-art, from the fridge to the counters to the oven and the stove. Heck, even the tiles were lined with the fanciest possible patterns found anywhere on Earth.

"Pip, Pip, Pip," he hummed, licking his lips lightly as he padded through and to the next room. "Always going and being so extravagant. Oh, sure, your job pays well, but you just had to be such a show-off. I'll be sure to give you a taste of your own medicine." Again, he licked his lips, continuing through room after room. "Now where's your staircase. I know it should be here - ah, right there."

He hummed when he noticed the grand staircase in the room after the pool room. He carefully skirted around the edges of the pool and into the next room, then up the grand staircase to the next floor. The carpet he stepped onto was soft, nearly a hundred times softer than that of the floor beneath. Heck, he could compare it to his own fluff, as weird as that may have seemed. He was incredibly soft, some had told him, but this well outmatched even him.

He shook his head and continued to walk, his steps now inaudible to even himself. He couldn't let something so stupid distract him from his goal. Already, it was so close. Just right there, not even three yards away from him, was the doorway to his target. He licked his lips, and continued forward, trying hard to slow his heartbeat and breathing. He was getting too excited - if he didn't calm down, the whole purpose of this break-in would be ruined.

He tested the door to his targets room with a light push. It opened without resistance, as expected. He held his breath as he slowly pushed the door open, mentally begging that it wouldn't creak. When it did, he tensed and looked into the room. There was movement from the bed, but it was small enough to not be of concern. He pushed the door open only a little bit more before he snuck in, his tail waving as he prepared phase two.

He continued to creep forward and towards the bed as sneakily as he could. He kept low to the ground, keeping everything possible out of sight as he snuck to the side. He slowly peeked over the edge towards the brown back of his target. He noticed the blanket covering the bed about halfway up, covering him just enough to hide the more embarrassing parts.

"There you are, Pip." He licked his lips as he slowly crawled up to the bed. He smirked, his fangs shining white as the moon's shine hit them. "So peaceful, so cute. My little friend~" He licked his lips again as he slowly crouched. His raised his haunches, tensing before he rushed forward, shoulder first.

Pip fazed out of existence as he hit him. He stumbled forward, but he was too late to stop himself. He fell off the bed and hit the floor with a light thud. Thankfully, the carpet was soft enough to prevent him from hurting himself. Not like a fall from this height actually would. Maybe a bruise or two, but nothing worse.

"Well, well, well. Look who failed in their attempt to startle me out of bed at midnight." The lights came on with clap, illuminating the room and revealing Pip to be standing in front of his attacker. "Come on, Carl. You should know me better than this by now. I always keep trip-lines in every entrance and exit of every room. I can't believe you were so careless. Now look at you. Front down, ass up and on the floor. Just the way I like it."

Carl puffed his cheeks in a light anger, glaring at Pip before he rolled over and got back on all fours. He glared at the other, slightly shorter Eevee. "You know it isn't fair when you rely on things from other Pokémon to protect yourself, jerk," he said with a light growl. He then looked away, his cheeks showing off a light red tint even though the brown fur.

"Aww, you're blushing." Pip walked past, hitting him with his tail as he headed to a fairly large dresser. "Stop being so embarrassed that I'm so much better than you at everything, Carl. You should just bow down and accept fate as it is." He started to dig through the bottom drawer. "Now, today's Thursday, isn't it? That means a good old just-past-midnight swim at the public pool. Ah, here we go." He pulled out a fairly large bag, likely filled with pool and beach stuff. "You ready to go to the pool?"

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that?" Carl scoffed, raising a paw and knocking away some fur from his eyes like a sassy teen. He took the bag from Pip and slung it over his shoulder. "Now let's get going, jerk. That pool ain't gonna swim in itself."

Along the walk from the house to town, Carl wandered behind Pip. He blamed the bag for being heavy and the late hours making him sloppy, but he couldn't lie to his own mind. His eyes never wandered from Pip's ass. That luscious, fat ass. His hips may not have been so great, but Carl didn't mind. If Pip had been a female, Carl would have definitely tried to knock him up.

Still, he remained silent and followed behind Pip. He finally managed to pull his eyes from his friends rear end and to the world around him. From the home to the town, it was a fair downward slope. Not too steep, but not too shallow either. The fields that lead to the house, like the stone road, were neatly kept and tended to on the regular, though in the dark it was hard to tell beyond that. The town they were headed to wasn't very big, but it was the only one around for miles.

Its cobblestone streets were lit by shining lights. The houses that were designed perfectly for such a town were as fancy as fancy could get. They were each two stories, and all were inhabited by rich and special families who could afford the cost of living here. Each window and wall shined with elegance, some with pride while others with the greed of snobs. Carl found it a waste of time to care too much, and focused on the road like Pip did. It would only take a few minutes to get to the pool.

Silence remained between the two as they made their way to the pool. Carl's thoughts began to wander until he heard a light beep and had to focus on Pip in order to get into the pool without being locked out. It was empty, go figure with how late it was. Heck, the pool wasn't even supposed to be open at this time, and why they hadn't just used the pool back at Pip's place was well beyond his understanding, but he didn't mind. This was a nice place to relax, too. Oh, and they had a jacuzzi here as well. Pip didn't surprisingly.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm just going to use the restroom before getting in." Carl didn't wait for an answer as he set the bag down and headed back to the gate. Before exiting, he took a hard right and entered the bathroom. There, he mentally face-pawed. "Alright, Carl. You're here now. You've wanted to tell him for a long time now. He's a great friend, he's really cute, too. Just go out there and tell him how you feel."

Carl took a deep breath and turned to exit, but stopped when he found someone to be blocking his way. The figure was obviously feminine. Thick hips, slim waist, curvy body. His eyes wandered up the black and purple salamander-shaped body, until his eyes met the gentle purple of the Salazzle above him. His heartbeat picked up as he scrambled back on his ass, forcing himself to be as far away from the seductive Pokémon as he could possibly be.

"Hehe~ Don't be afraid," she said calmly, moving closer even as he tried to scramble further away. He was cornered, nowhere to go. "Aww, look at how adorable you are, all cuddled up and afraid of a little girl who just wants to help you get that adorable little Eevee out there." She leaned in close, her pheromones soothing his nerves a great deal. "Shh. It's okay. I'm your friend right now."

Carl's breathing slowed, along with his heartbeat, as the soothing voice of the Salazzle and her pheromones reached his senses at their full power. His muscles relaxed and his tail laid against the floor as he watched her. He was so calm, he actually started to drool over himself. His cheeks looked to be a light red from blush, and his eyes were glazed over. He looked like he was under the effects of Attract.

"That's better." Her sharply clawed hands reached up to gently rub his cheeks. Still she grinned while pulling away and grabbing a pool bag from behind her. It was similar to the one Carl had carried here. "In this bag, you will find everything you need to get to that adorable little Eevee out there. When he comes in here to change, spike his drink with the pink potion, then lace his swimsuit with the black potion. Finally, make him drink the green one directly when he's vulnerable."

Carl wasn't sure why he nodded, but he felt he couldn't deny what she told him to do. As she set the bag down, she blew a kiss to him and left, her body disappearing into the darkness like she was made of it. As her pheromones finally disappeared and faded, Carl broke from his stupor. He got up and looked around, then to the bag. What that Salazzle had whispered in his ears hadn't left, so he felt confident about it. He picked the bag up and left the restroom.

Outside, he padded back over to where Pip was. Pip was relaxing on a reclined chair, his tail thumping lightly as the soft moonlight washed over him. Carl set the bag down and cleared his throat so his friend would know he was back.

Pip turned when he heard Carl cleared his throat, then smiled. "I was wondering why you were taking so long. Now it's my turn to change. Just give me a few minutes." He slowly got up and headed to the bathroom. "Don't wait for me, Carl! You can get in if you want!" And like that, he was in the restroom.

Carl remained behind, his heart picking up its pace as he started to dig through the bag. At the very bottom, he found what he was looking for. The pink, black, and green vials he had been told would help him get Pip. His heart was pounding in his chest as he uncorked the first vial and dumped it into Pip's drink. It seethed frothed for a few seconds before settling down. He then dabbed his paw in the next vial. Using his free paw after setting the vial down, he pulled a pair of swim trunks from the bag and started to line it with the odd serum both inside and out. When he finished, he shoved the vials as deep into the bag as he could. And it was at that time that Pip came back.

"You got my swimwear out? Thanks!" Pip wasted no time in taking the trunks from Carl and slipping them on right then and there. He noticed Carl staring and smiled. "I know it's not necessary, but decency is still a thing here, Carl. You can keep off the bathing suit, but I'd prefer to be neat and covered here." He smiled and took his entire drink in a single slurp from his drink. "Ah, that's some good tea. Now let's get swimming!"

Pip bounded over to the water, but before he could get in, his body tensed. He opened his maw, but only a choked cry came before he collapsed to the floor. He curled into a ball, his body being struck by an intense pain in every cell of his being. He began to twitch as a loud crack echoed, his hips suddenly expanding as he continued to writhe on the ground. His waist slowly thinned, growing curvier while the pattern on his tail shifted from the natural spikes to a flower. He continued to writhe on the ground, crying loudly as he felt another flash of plain running through him. His body began to twitch and he violently rolled over.

The swimsuit began to change as he twitched. It slowly began to thin itself and spread up his body. His crotch had disappeared, replaced by a slit that would have been hard to see if not for the thin fabric that now covered it. As it continued up, it split into two bands that wrapped around his shoulders and continued to his back. There, it reattached itself, covering almost the entirety of his back and rear, though it left a hole for his tail. He continued to twitch, even as he was held on his back. His eyes were panicked, his body out of his own control as Carl popped open the final vial. There was silence between the two as the vial was forced into Pip's mouth. The fluid flowed out quickly, though Pip tried to prevent himself from swallowing the sweet-scented liquid. Carl held his friend's nose shut and forced him to close his maw once the vial had been spit out. It took a few seconds before he swallowed, the liquid flowing smoothly down his throat and into his stomach. Carl finally pulled away, watching his friend continue to spasm and twitch on the floor. It lasted several more minutes before it finally calmed.

When it finally did, the slow rise and fall of Pip's chest was the only sign that he was still alive. From head to toe to the tip of his tail, he was now covered in sweat. But now that it was over, Carl started to circle him and get a good look at Pip's body. His groin was now a small slit, hidden by both fur and the new swimsuit he wore. His hips were much wider, his ass much more like a bubble while his hips had slimmed. His paws and arms were slightly slimmer, though that was a hard difference to tell from when he had been twitching. And a sweet scent was being radiated from him, too. Pip has gone from a boy who wanted some fun to a female who wanted some as well.

"Well, was that it?" Carl continued to circle his now-female friend. He was unconscious, likely would be for a while. "That Salazzle really just wanted me to do this to Pip? I mean, he's hotter now, but I don't understand how this was supposed to help me. He's unconscious. And that's no fun."

As though his words were magic, Pip began to twitch back to life. His eyes opened first and he looked around confused. He then slowly started to get up, his body struggling as though he had been paralyzed and was only now just getting feeling back. He looked pained, though the pain seemed to be mixed with something more.

"Oww, my head." Pip raised a paw and rubbed his temple, but not before realizing how high-pitched his voice was now compared to before. "Wh-what happened to my voice?! Wh-why is my swimsuit like this?" He turned and looked to Carl. "What did you do to me, Carl?"

Carl was hesitant to respond, but steeled up his courage as he started to pad closer to Pip. He could see something in his friend's eyes. Fear, perhaps? "You don't have to worry about that," he said, licking his lips as he padded closer. Pip tried to back away, but it would be futile soon enough. "Look at you, all dressed up for me in that suit. You're a girl now, no need to worry. I'm just going to be getting what I've wanted for a long time now~"

"C-Carl? What's gotten into you? Why are you suddenly like this?" He continued to back away until his paw slipped over an edge. He turned and swallowed; he was at the edge of the pool now, with no way out of here. That was when he smelt it. His heart dropped at the scent of heavy and lustful musk. "Whoa, calm down, Carl." He swallowed hard as the male continued to get closer. "Th-this isn't you! Please, snap out of this!" He noticed an odd flash of silver from behind Carl as he still moved closer, ever so much more intimidating.

"You don't tell me what to do," he whispered. Now he was in Pip's face. His fangs were bared, his claws out as he raised a single paw to Pip's chest. "No, you're not the one in control here, you rat. I'm the one on top this time! You may have been so rich, so powerful, but now it's my turn to be the leader for once! And this is my time for that revenge." Strength surged through him as he shoved Pip into the water, resulting in a loud splash and a breath for air from the shocked 'Vee.

Pip struggled to find which direction was up until he hit the floor of the pool. He kicked upwards and broke the surface, panting and coughing as water had flowed into his maw when he had been pushed in. As he was gasping for air, Carl pulled a small stone from under his scruff. It was blue, and it looked like the inside was flowing water. He crushed it and his body was encased in a white glow.

Carl slowly continued forward as his body slimmed and elongated. His tail became cylindrical and led to a fin-shaped end while his once-fluffy scruff began to extend and thin. It slowly wrapped around his throat in the form of a frill while his ears did a similar transformation, though they were still where his ears would be, just frilly. Slowly, as the glow pulled away, his fur became a gentle and deep blue. Carl had evolved into Vaporeon.

He slid into the water silently before disappearing altogether. While Pip was keeping himself up above the water, Carl was starting his plan down below. When Pip attempted to swim to the side of the pool, Carl pulled him under. He wrapped around him, almost invisible as he rubbed his paws up and down Pip's side. Pip struggled the entire time until Carl let him up, only to suddenly slash out. Pip screamed under the water as a small bit of blood escaped from a wound caused by Carl's sharp claws. Not only that, but the swim suit had also come off from the slash, leaving Pip naked, or as naked as an Eevee could be when not shaven clean.

Pip broke the surface, coughing up water as he made another break for the edge of the pool. This time, he made it to the edge before someone grabbed his legs and held him into the pool. He wasn't bleeding badly, so he didn't fear blood loss, but if Carl kept him there, it was likely he would get infected by something. He attempted to kick his friend off, but to no avail. All he hit was water.

He struggled to get back up, but as his chest hit the side, he was dragged back into the water. He was held below the surface as something wrapped around him. His paws suddenly snapped together, held now by something he couldn't see. The same was true for him bottom pair, and now he couldn't swim. He was let go, and he struggled to get to the surface. He started to fall deeper into the water, unable to tread it or kick up.

That was when the nightmare began. When he hit the bottom of the floor, something gripped his bottom legs. There was a sudden warmth around his groin. Carl reformed and solidified between his legs, maw open as he began to lick the slit of the unsuspecting 'Vee. Pip cried out, though there was nothing to hear as he struggled against the licks of his best friend. He kicked, but they were weak and pathetic as he was bound; his vision was starting to darken and become dotted. He attempted to kick at Carl's chest, but it was once again futile. Carl soon stopped licking the newly formed slit and instead moved lower. Pip could see him doing that, and whimpered. A tongue darted from the lips of his friend and hit him in the ass. His body tensed at the odd feeling.

Carl started to notice a lack of a struggle from the bound 'Vee as he licked up and down his friend's ass. Not much to say other than he was furry and quite plump. He started to see less bubbles as the seconds flew by, and immediately knew why. He quickly wrapped his paws around Pip and pulled him to the surface. Once they hit, Pip gasped loudly for air. He leaned against Carl as they slowly swam to the edge of the pool, where Pip was then thrown out. Carl followed, his body shifting back to Eevee as Pip tried to get back some air.

"How do you like it, Pip?" Carl went to the bag and grabbed a Fire Stone from it. He crushed it, turning white once more before he evolved again, this time into Flareon. He slowly padded back over. "Having your pussy licked~ Your ass eaten out~ How do you like it, you little slut. Do you like it as much as I like it? Maybe, perhaps, even more?" He licked his lips and slowly rolled Pip onto his back, looking down at the flush-faced Eevee with a lustful grin.

Pip looked up to him, then growled. "Th-this is rape, Carl. You can't just do this to me! I haven't given you any c-consent!" He struggled against the binds, still to no avail. When he saw Carl glaring, he attempted to roll away, but was stopped as a powerful paw was placed on his chest. "Let me go! This will be reported to the... Carl?" His friend was staring blankly at him. There was no emotion in his eyes at all. "Carl? Can you hear me?"

"No, he can't," someone said from what he figured was behind him. He attempted to turn, but the figure moved above him before he could actually see it. It was a Salazzle. "He is merely being drugged again. Heat is a cruel mistress until it can be fixed on both ends." She dragged a claw down his stomach and to the scar. It was partially healed, though not entirely. "But... it is a fun game to watch..." She smirked and slid her claw past his scar and to his new nether regions. "Now, it's time for you to accept it." With her other hand, she stabbed him in the shoulder with a needle. She then removed it, then headed to Carl. She removed a needle from his wait. "Play nice, you two~" And like that, she had left.

As Pip laid there, he began to feel a burning pain passing through his body. His muscles tensed as his fur started to grow hot. He grit his teeth as the flaring pain began to focus, first in his groin, then in his paws and mind. In a matter of maybe seconds, his body felt like it was literally on fire. And he was going to be suffering if it wasn't dealt with.

Carl was in a similar boat. His world spun momentarily as he was drugged. When everything was put back into focus, he looked up to Pip. There were tears at the corners of his eyes, and his slit was puffy and leaking something. He bent down and took a lick of the mostly clear liquid. It tasted sweet, though he could taste a bit more in there. He ignored the mostly bitter taste and instead glared at him. Damn, that body was giving off the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled, and his body hungered for it.

Carl didn't wait for Pip to say anything before he dug in. Even around the bitter taste, he licked and cleaned every drip of honey from the drugged cuntboy. He was a leaking mess of both bitter and sweet, though eventually he got used to the former and only tasted the sweetness. Pip, within seconds, was a moaning mess. Even bound, he struggled, trying to get more to relieve the pain he and his body was in.

"P-please, just fuck me!" Pip couldn't believe how desperate he sounded, but he knew why. His groin was on fire, and Carl's tongue wasn't helping at all. "Just fuck me and fill me with something that can take away all this pain! I don't give shit about how you do it, just fucking fuck me!"

After that, Carl couldn't hold in his instinct any longer. He crawled over Pip, their bodies creating steam as cool nectar met burning hot pre. They remained like this for a few moments before Carl lined himself with Pip's entrance and slammed in full force. Pip screamed in pain, but was silenced as Carl forcefully kissed him. Heck, there was even tongue before the pain had started to fade away from him.

Carl pulled out as Pip gave in to the kiss. The tip of his dick remained in before he slammed back into Pip, earning a squeak, followed by a loud moan, from the pained 'Vee. Mercy was off the table as Carl rammed into Pip, their bodies creating a cloud of steam that rose, along with their body temperatures. Pip's usually cool demeanor was torn to shreds as Carl's burning hot body rid him of pain and created pleasures he had never felt before. His tongue fought back against Carl's as the kiss only deepened in the pleasure.

Every thrust was pure ecstasy between the duo. Carl's hips moved slow at first, picking up pace as the pleasure began to wear thin. Pip's own bucked against every thrust, earning a loud slap between them as knot met slit and balls met ass. Carl eventually pulled out of the kiss. A trail of saliva kept their maws connected, but that ended as Carl licked his lips. He looked at the ecstatic face of Pip, enjoying how his tongue lolled out and he drooled on himself in pleasure. That look of love and lust in his eyes shined brightly and drove Carl's will to fuck his friend senseless.

His thrusting began to grow violent, earning squeaks of pain from Pip. Pip's paws had wrapped around Carl's shoulders, holding him tightly and keeping him so close that the fire actually began to burn. Carl could feel the steam building between them, pushing and pulling and taking away the only thing that kept them cool. Carl didn't care, his hips moving faster and slamming against Pip's own. The heat was painful like every thrust, but it was like a drug. A drug of lust and want, of desire for the heat that could never be rid of in any other way.

Pip let out a loud scream, his back arching as he felt a sudden rush of pleasure run up his spine. It hit hard as he felt a large amount of sticky honey gush out and around his friend's dick and to their crotches and the concrete floor. He could feel as his friend's dick enlarged, or he just tightened up, before a sudden warmth spread through his body. He could hear his friend moan aloud, but it was drowned out in pleasure and fear. It took a few seconds for him to realize what had happened, but when he did, he panicked.

He attempted to kick Carl off, but a pain where they connected caused him to seize up. He felt it now that they were tied by his friend's knot, and it absolutely horrified him. Though, it seemed that Carl wasn't sharing these feelings for once. He continued to move, sending pleasurable jolts up and down Pip's spine. No matter how much pleasure there was, he was horrified. Still, he couldn't do anything. Even if he managed to kick Carl off, he still had these rope-things around his paws. He couldn't escape even if there was an opening to.

After a few minutes of hated pleasure, Carl finally pulled his retreating rod out of Pip. He looked down to his friend before he chuckled. A flash of white and he was an Eevee again. He raised a claw to the ropes at his feet and cut them, allowing him to finally spread his legs out. Pip let out a relieved sigh and leaned his head against the floor as a similar motion happened at his forepaws. He collapsed there, his breathing heavy and his eyes shut, thinking it was all over. He found himself sadly mistaken when Carl got over him, hips slightly lowered and partially-erect cock at his lips.

"Come on, you can't think I'd be done already. Get your tongue and paws to work. I've got a few more loads in me before we can leave, little guy." He grinned, waving his hips and spreading a bit of remaining honey and pre on the lips and cheeks of Pip. Such a degrading act and tone of voice. "Get those lips and paws working, Pip. I don't want to get forceful this time."

Pip whined as the tip of his friend's cock was pushed a bit under his lips. He swallowed and opened his mouth, only to have Carl slam straight into his throat. He gagged from the sudden thrust, but there was no time to get used to it as Carl started to pump his hips, hitting the back of Pip's throat at every thrust. He gagged every time, but it wasn't like he could do anything. He was weak and tired, much more so than Carl was. He could barely keep his mouth open enough for Carl to thrust.

"That's good. Just give up." He started to notice Pip's eyes growing hazy. He didn't really care as he continued. He had already been sensitive before, and with the recent release, he was still quite a bit more sensitive than last time. It didn't take long for him to feel something building up within him. "Come on, Pip. You're doing a good job. Just a few more minutes and you'll be done."

Pip whined, tears flowing down his cheeks as the sweet yet bitter taste of Carl's internal essence assaulted his mouth and throat. The heavy and lustful musk wasn't helping anything, either - it only made things worse. Pip's vision was darkening, his airways blocked by Carl's quick and less than methodical thrusts. He could feel the meat that hit his throat throbbing and sending bits of bittersweet pre-cum down his throat and to his stomach. He hated every second of it.

Time passed quickly as his body nearly gave up on trying to stay conscious. Before he could even register wat was happening, Carl pulled out of his mouth, saliva trailing after and dripping down on his chest and stomach. Everything afterwards was a blur, but he could remember something warm and sticky hitting his face and chest. Not even three seconds later, he passed out.

Pip wasn't sure when he woke next. He remembered the soft feeling of his bed under him, his blankets covering his body like they had always in the nights before. He groggily got up, yawning and stretching as the memories of what had happened before reached him. He quickly shook them off as a dream and slid out of bed. He was sure he would have remembered if that had actually happened.

He slid out of his room and down the grand staircase to the kitchen, where he grabbed a simple parfait from the fridge. He ate it straight from the cup, not bothering to grab a spoon or anything. He was too tired to really want to, much more so than he had before the dream from last night. As he was eating, the faint ring of the doorbell echoed through the house. Curious, he set his breakfast down and headed to the door. Once there, he opened it and noticed an oddly familiar Salazzle.

"Oh, hello, Miss Toxic," he said, rubbing his eyes as she leaned down and rubbed his head. He pulled away, using a paw to neaten his hair. "I wasn't expecting you to come by today. Thought you said the next order wouldn't arrive until Saturday."

"Well, it is Saturday," she giggled back. She set a box down with her other hand. It was rather small, but not that small compared to the deliveries from before. "When I came by yesterday, Carl answered the door and said you were taking a long and well-deserved rest. I figured maybe you'd be awake today, so here you go." She smiled and rubbed his head again. "Have a nice day, Pip. Oh, and make sure next time you head to the pool, you lock the gate after you. When I came by, it was wide open. See you next week, dear~" She blew a kiss and walked away, tail and hips waving sexily behind her.

"Wait... What?" He looked after her, attempting to register what she had told him. "W-was that dream not a dream?!" His eyes widened and he quickly rushed inside and to the main living room. He reached for the phone, but tripped over the carpet and hit the ground with a thud. "Oww. My chest... and head." He slowly managed to get up, rubbing his head as he looked at where he had tripped from. He noticed a dent in the floor, and grit his teeth. He pulled back the carpet and looked at the hole in the floor. "Carl... You damn idiot."

As he was about to put down the carpet, he noticed a sticky-note on the table. He set the carpet down and grabbed the note, noticing the messy handwriting on it. He read it aloud.

"Dear Pip, Sorry I couldn't have been there when you woke up; there's always something to explore nowadays. I hope you enjoyed the night we had Thursday. I know I enjoyed the games we got to play. Well, when I see you next time, I hope you're ready for a round two. Oh, and I left you a small gift. It should be in your fridge behind the milk. Love you~"

Pip crumpled the note and threw it at the wall. "What the hell?!" he snapped loudly. He hit the floor with his paw, earning a thud that echoed in the room. "Carl, what the hell were you thinking? That wasn't right." He snarled and started to head back to the kitchen to find the gift left behind. It couldn't have been any worse than what had happened.


	3. Nyx (M-F) X Amy (F-M)

Hello readers, I am Mist, author of this lusty/"saucy" fanfic. Please keep in mind that these stories are made for fun and are not meant to "attack" people who think other ships are the best of any list. These stories are written solely by an amateur who happens to love Pokémon-related content. On that note, if you do not enjoy this type of story, you are free to leave now; no one will ever know you have been here, never. Now, if you wish to stay, I hope you enjoy my third attempt at something... different... from what I do on the usual. Thank you, and have a wonderful day.

* * *

To call himself lucky, Nyx was not. While, at one point, he may have considered himself the best of the best, today was not agreeing with who he thought of himself as. The best had become the worst, a slave to something so minuscule as another human being. A heathen, a loser, a nobody. A complete trash bag to everything once known and loved.

The Amped Toxtricity was not having fun. His arms were chained to a wall behind him, his legs bound together by a rope that stretched to his mouth and kept a forced gag within. His throat was raw from shouting, his electrical and poison reserves near empty from the constant struggle against his captors. He hadn't seen them coming, not even a scent or a footstep or anything. One moment he was strumming his chest and making music, the next he was struggling in the back of a van against something far more powerful than himself.

Around him was somewhat of a visibly cliché room: dark with a table in its center. He was to its right, as far from the door as was physically possible in this ten foot by ten foot room. There was a lone window to his left, but it was covered by wooden boards and curtains, so it didn't really let in any light. He could also see a bed somewhere on the opposite side of the room. It didn't look very comfy, even with the thick mattress on top of it. His wrists were beginning to grow sore from sitting here. If only he could move, perhaps even just a few inches.

From outside the door, Nyx could hear someone talking, as well as three pairs of footsteps. He strained his ears to pick up on what they were saying, but they were far too quiet for him to hear from where he was. He leaned back again and mentally sighed. He knew how screwed he was. With no way to fight, there was basically no point.

The door was slammed open with a loud crash against the wall. Light flooded into the room as three figures slowly marched their way into the room. Nyx couldn't really see them on the account that his eyes were closed to protect them from the sudden rush of light. Then again, maybe the shadowy forms of the newcomers wouldn't have made it so bad.

"Nyx Ulrich, Master Rank Explorer and heir to the position as guild-master of the Sound Guild, you are here under the orders of Amy Valaria, daughter and heir to the throne of the Asiato islands. You will not resist or you shall be forced into a position none of us would like to be in! Is that clear and understood?"

"Umm... Ma'am, he still has the gag in his mouth, and he hasn't had water in some time." A second voice, calmer and softer than the first, spoke sweetly, almost like a mother. "He is in no condition to be able to talk, let alone rationally respond to your demands of him. I have told you to wait until he could be tended to. Besides, he may have fleas. Disgusting those little buggers are."

"I do not care!" 'Ma'am' said with a harsh tone. "Remove the gag! The water will come once he has given himself up to not resist!" The gag was removed swiftly, thrown across the floor almost immediately after. "NOW SPEAK, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU SHALL GIVE YOURSELF UP TO YOUR MASTER!"

Nyx remained silent for a short while, gasping for air momentarily before he finally raised his head and glared/glinted at his offender: a tiny little Nickit he guessed from her shadow; he couldn't really tell. She was accompanied by a Salazzle and an Eevee wearing some sort of police uniform. How funny, and cute too. He wondered just how dumb she was to bring such a pathetic posse along with her.

He pressed his head against the wall, licking dry lips with a dry tongue. Water, he hoped, would come. "Piece of shit is a threat far weaker than anything thrown my way. Sticks and stones can break bones, but your words only fuel the lungs of a narcissistic madman that steals to live from those around him. Your threats are empty, useless. Now fuck off, bug-eating cock-sucking whore. And take your bastard group with you."

A crack echoed and Nyx fell against the wall, coughing loudly and in a great amount of pain. His head hung low, blood seeping from his busted lips. The Nickit had her paw raised, her eyes flickering with an anger she could barely hold within her body. It took quite a few breaths to slow her pounding heart, and just a few seconds longer for Nyx's blood to coagulate and stop dripping to the floor.

"Madam Amy, I would recommend you calm yourself before your father changes his mind on this entire project," said the Salazzle with a bit of a sassy hiss. "You are aware of the true purpose of my employment, I know you are. I am not here to treat a princess; I am here to treat a prince and his slut. Should you spill too much blood, the operation will not be possible."

Amy was silent, her breaths lightening and slowing. "Fine, yes, I do, but I want this done now, Toxic," Amy said with a loud growl. "A dick is better than this slit any day or night, and I'd enjoy being a master for once. Mistress is such a boring title for someone like me. Now hurry it, dear. Shoot me or whatever it is you did with my cousin on that shitty mainland capital."

"Slow your Mudsdale, Amy," Toxic said with a laugh. "Science is not magic, never will be. Pip, please take her to her room, and make sure she drinks that special concoction I made for her. I have a few 'measurements and check-ups' I need to do with this... whore." Her clawed hand grasped his chin, dragging against his soft yet spiky fur. She seemed to be grinning demonically as the other two left. She looked so... hungry... for something.

Nyx growled loudly, fangs bared against a powerful grip that actually hurt his cheeks. For such a frail-looking Pokémon, this Salazzle had quite the powerful hold. What was she even talking about anyways? Measurements? Science? What the fuck had this kidnapping gotten him into? And even more confusing was what Amy has said not too long ago. Was this some sort of kinky nightmare? Whatever it was, he was not having it - nope. This was not going to happen to him if he had any say in it.

"Nyx, I like you," Toxic said as she glided her hand down his chin and to his throat, then slowly further down against his chest. She stopped her hand at his stomach, then traced back up to his chin. "You're rather well-endowed for your species, a gift from your father he would be well proud of. Unfortunately, that prize doesn't belong to you. You see, science is amazing." He hand suddenly slid down and to his sheathe, earning a loud groan from the male's gritted teeth. "Yes, quite expected from a fertile virgin male. Truth is, I almost feel bad doing this to you, but I enjoy experiments in the field. Now, be a good boy and lay against the wall. This will be quite... painful. Oh, very painful."

Nyx snarled and bared his fangs at her as she released him and moved to the other side of the room - to the bed. From under it, she dragged out a very large duffel bag. She growled loudly and dragged it over, letting him full well see all the shiny and glittery vials of fluid within it. He struggled a little as he saw needle after needle in the bag. This was definitely going to hurt.

Toxic took it slow, dragging out some of the needles, accompanied by vicious fluids. They were all set on a leather patch, shining weakly in what little light could reach them from outside the door. Nyx found it hard to swallow. From red to blue to bile green, the colors were all there. Disgusting, painful, soon to be within his system, doing whatever she planned on doing to him.

Once she was done pulling out her potions or whatever, she pulled out a trio of flasks, each labeled in an odd language he didn't recognize. Toxic simply grinned at him as she slowly, yet methodically dipped liquids together into separate flasks. The way her claws moved almost took away the fear, key word being almost.

"You look like you've found something to enjoy, little one," Toxic purred huskily, her grin still wide. She slowly let one hand trail up to Nyx's cheeks, rubbing them sweetly, like a mother. "I promise this will be fast. Three shots is all this will be. You'll feel pain only for a few minutes, then it'll all be over. You'll be on your way to your new home with Amy and this will all be thing of the past. I promise, this is not as bad as it may seem, Nyx. She loves you enough to not kill you and you know it. Just give her a chance, okay? Just this once, give someone who isn't you a chance."

"You know I can't do that," Nyx returned, voice still dry. "Amy is insane, even her parents know that. She is wild, uncontrollable, a dictator if ever we've seen one, and we have. Please, just cute the ropes. Just tell them I bust out, beat you down. Please, I can't serve such a crazy person. Toxic, please."

Toxic sighed, tapping a claw against the glass of the first of her flasks, which was filled with a black liquid comparable to tar. "Nyx, I can't. She's paying money that keeps my company alive. Your body will provide funds for at least another five years of payroll and research. I'm sorry, okay. Just bite your tongue. This will all be over soon, Nyx. Now, please shut up and let me work."

Nyx found himself limp against the wall as Toxic moved her claws back to her work. The first glass was filled with something like tar, while the other two looked like water. Nyx could smell the both of the disgusting and putrid liquids. They smelt like day-old vomit after a horrible meal. He almost threw up his non-existent lunch instantly. Good thing there was nothing inside to actually let up.

What felt like hours was only a few minutes as Toxic drew her potions into some syringes, two of each. One for him, one for Amy. His head lowered to as low as it could go. There was nowhere to go, no way to get out of what was to come to him. He could only watch as Toxic prepared the final steps of whatever hell she had planned for him. No way to run, no way to stop her. He was finished, a slave. His eyes shut as the first needle came close, and the pain truly began.

He howled as the fluid was pushed into his veins. Instantly, he could feel fire rushing through him, tearing his nerves apart piece by piece. His body ached and twisted, his flesh bubbled and burned as he was forced to writhe against the wall and floor. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as the pain flared from his arms to his chest to his legs and to his head. It was a mass of pain and suffering, given peace only as darkness began to surround his thoughts.

The pain flared again as he was given another shot, but it was short-lived as adrenaline began to reach him. His twitching slowed as his mind began to wander away from the pain. Slowly but surely, as the bubbling began to fade, so too did his consciousness. Another shot, then all went dark. Peace came on a faint's wings.

* * *

Nyx awoke to a world of pain. Silent screams left his mouth as his body twitched at the remnants of a pain long endured in a nightmare. Everything was weak, but at least he wasn't chained anymore. If not for the twitching left over in his body, he was sure he would have tried to make any possible run that he could have made. No luck, though, even as his twitches began to fade and his consciousness returned.

He quickly sat up when he was in control of his body, though his movements were far more sluggish than he would have liked. He also felt lighter, like something had been stripped away, probably fat or muscle. He quickly stood, but a rush up his back forced him down with a groan much higher in pitch than he remembered last being able to groan. It also left a sour feeling in his throat, which he raised a hand to gingerly rub. He stopped near instantly when he felt the near flat flesh of his throat, now without its Adam's Apple. He choked out something he couldn't process before rushing both arms out to look at them, as well as his legs.

His eyes widened at the lack of raw muscle and fat. His limbs were thinner than they had ever been in his adult life. And between his legs, his sheathe was gone! It had been replaced by some sort of slit. It wasn't hard to put two and two together and realize his masculinity had been stolen away. He was now a she, and that thought was what drove him into a panic.

Nyx rushed through the pain as he stood, his body tense yet weak as he struggled to find a proper foothold to stand with. He stumbled back and forth to all sides as a heavy weight dragged him like a doll - it took quite some time for him to find a proper balance and stand still. When he finally could, he turned and looked around where he now was.

This room was far nicer than where he had woken before. The walls were a soft cream color, and the window off to the side let in a soft glow of afternoon light. The bed he had been on was one of pristine elegance, coated in silk-white sheets and covers. Wherever he was, it was not where he had been before. Before was a shack. This was a royal's room.

"Ah, good to see you have finally awoken, slut." Nyx spun when he heard the familiar voice of Amy. Compared to earlier, though, it was a little bit deeper, like she had hit a second puberty. "Mmm... In truth, I didn't actually think I would like this, but I was wrong. Oh, being a male is so much easier than a female. But now you have to deal with what I had to deal with, except you'll be happy with it."

Nyx grit his teeth as he tried to find the source of Amy's voice. He had no such luck as he found himself to be alone in the nearly empty room. His fingers twitched as he raised a hand to his chest and rubbed the fur. A faint strum echoed in the room as he felt electrical energy start to build up in his fur again. Finally, he could fight back if he was attacked.

"Oh you think you're so clever for strumming your guitar, well, I don't think so." Amy laughed over the intercom or whatever from wherever she was. "Your attacks are useless now. While your defense may have been raised, your attack power is now pathetic! Compare yourself to a Shuckle with your speed still in tact. Oh yes, you've been made pathetic! PATHETIC! Just like you were always meant to be, slut."

"Then show yourself and I'll show you just how 'pathetic' I really am!" Nyx snarled loudly. "Stop hiding behind your walls and come face me like a man, or a pussy since that's what you are, fuck-face!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Silly Toxtricity, you should know by now that I don't like to hide behind walls," Amy laughed loudly, her voice now solid compared to moments ago. "I like to hunt my prey in the open, no cover to run to. Prey that can't hide makes the best meals after all. And now, you shall be my delicious prey~"

Nyx's heart dropped when a sudden rush of paralyzing fear washed over him. He spun swiftly, hand out stretched to release a bolt of lightning that would never come. A heavy force slammed into his chest and knocked him to the floor. He gasped when the wind was knocked from his lungs. A groan followed the knocking of air from him, his hand pressing against his attacker to push them off. No force was behind his push, preventing him from pushing Amy off of him.

The Nickit grinned down at him, her left paw pressing forcefully against his chest. That deep grin made him so angry that he wished to rip her apart, limb by limb, piece by piece. She looked smug enough to pull off something he felt was actually impossible to describe. He bared his fangs against her, against the beast who had done this to him.

"You know, you struggling makes me... so horny," she purred at him, her deep voice digging into his ears. "I'm not usually so happy to be a sadist, but after what Toxic did to me last night, I just can't help but love to see your hate and fear. It's so delicious, so... sexy. Oh~" She leaned to his throat and licked against his fur, tasting him. "Yes, be scared, Nyx. You're about to be shown what happens when I get greedy for something more than just money."

Nyx's heart again dropped as he felt something that wasn't Amy's leg press against his inner thigh. He swallowed hard as he realized just how bad of a situation he was in now. His throat felt raw as he tried to form the words that he could barely think off.

"Since when did... you have a dick?" he hissed at her, anger flaring as she brushed her new dick against his slit and thigh. "What did you hire Toxic to fucking do?! WHAT DID SHE FUCKING DO?!"

"Oh, nothing much," Amy said with a low purr. "All you need to know is that she had a new experiment she wanted to test. I paid her to do it on us, and it worked. Now you're a girl, and I'm a man. And soon, the final bits and pieces will fall into place around us. You'll be a loyal slut to your prince before the sun has set. And you will love it."

Nyx continued to fight and struggle, attempting to push her off before realizing a much better tactic. Mustering as much strength as he could, he kicked up and into Amy's new family jewels. The Nickit squealed and rolled off him, her paws clutching at the sensitive orbs beneath. Nyx rushed to his feet and at the door. He shouldered the wood and bust through with a loud grunt, then made the run of his life.

He ran as quickly as he could out the room and down whatever halls he was coming across. He didn't hesitate for a single second as he tried to get out of his captor's home. He ran and ran, yet found no exit. Hallway after hallway, staircase after staircase, he could only run and try to find a roof or door to the outside world.

Everything was royalty. Every wall was laced with majestic pictures, hiding beneath them costly paints and wallpapers. Statues of legendaries and famous bloodlines stood at every entryway, while less-popular bloodlines stood at the feet of said statues. Nyx couldn't note every detail of who or what he saw, but he didn't care. This place was a hell if he had ever been to one, and he did not wish to stand it.

For an hour he ran with no idea where he was headed or where he could go. He had to lean against a wall to catch his breath, his energy fading after running for so long. He was nowhere closer to escaping this prison than he had been when he had kicked that bitch and ran. He was stuck.

"Running, running, as fast as you can, catching you is like playing hide and seek, but I always win," purred Amy from his left. There was no time as he was slammed to the floor yet again. This time, there was no chance to escape as a rope was quickly tied around his legs. Amy began to laugh as he struggled to reach down, impeded only by her soft paws. "Nyx, Nyx, Nyx. You can run, but I know every hall in this place. I knew where you were headed ten steps ahead of you. You may be fast, but I'm smart. And this time, I'm going to own you so hard. And Arceus bless us that you don't fall silent. I want to hear you fight before you begin to scream and beg for more~"

"Get off of me, dumbass," Nyx snarled, twisting and turning every which-way to keep her from getting a proper hold on him. His thrashing was useless as she easily held him down, dominating him. "Come on - this isn't funny! Just let me go! What did I even do to you? We've never even met before all this! Why are you doing this?!"

Amy grinned as he questioned her. She took a few breaths, catching her breath and preparing something much larger. "In truth, I didn't want you at first, but when I heard of a powerful Pokémon who couldn't lose a battle, I wanted him for myself. I hired a spy to find you and track you down, and then this all happened. I wanted you for myself to show my power. I would make you loyal, then make you my servant. Imagine it: the most powerful fighter serving you under no conditions. I hungered for it so badly, I was willing to give up my inheritance for it. And now, I get that chance with all my money in tact. You. Are. Mine."

This time, Amy didn't wait. With Nyx snarling beneath, she - no - he began to rub his sheathe against the womanhood of his soon-to-be servant. A light groan escaped the Toxtricity's lips as she continued to fight, but it was weakening. He pressed his snout against her throat and began to lick against her fur, tasting the sweat that coated her. It was... mildly pleasing to him. The fresh taste of liquid exercise was almost as delicious as its scent. While it could eventually be disgusting, it was rather pleasing right now, as was the feel of Nyx's cunt against his new dick.

"Ah~ That actually feels quite good~" Amy purred as she felt a bit of something rush through him. A quick glance at Nyx's eyes told him that she felt the same way about it, yet hated it so much more. That hate made his sadistic side happy, yet it was what made him want to hurry this. "I know you like it, too, Nyx. Just stop with that face and maybe this'll be over quicker. Stop fighting me~"

The resistance beneath began to falter. She had stopped pushing against his chest and had begun to breathe heavily, splayed out across the floor like some sort of shag carpet. Amy grinned and slowly licked down his neck and to his collarbone. A weak whine escaped her maw, followed by a bit of a twitch. Amy continued his way down her body, licking her fur and the odd scales that gave Toxtricity their electrical powers. He continued down, grinning the entire way as Nyx continued to twitch and groan.

Amy licked down and down, further until he licked the very beginning of a familiar slit. A low moan was heard from Nyx, earning a ear-wide grin from Amy. He lowered his tongue and dragged it up and down slowly. He couldn't help but internally chuckle as Nyx moaned. He knew how it felt to be touched in such a sensitive area, so he took full charge of it. He knew he could do more, and he would.

He continued to drag his tongue up and down the slit, tasting her growing fluids as he stimulated her fairly well. Amy had expected this from the virgin, yet found himself pleasantly surprised at just how much Nyx was producing. Amy continued to lick her for as long as she could hold her breath, which was only about a minute. He then pulled away, holding his head up and allowing the fluids that had dripped to his nose to drip down in the vision of Nyx.

"Dear Nyx, I know you like what to you see~" he purred loudly against Nyx's loud pants. He licked his maw clean of fluid and leaned closer to Nyx's ear once more. "So, tell me now: what do you want from me? Say it, Nyx. Tell Master what you want." He purred deeply into Nyx's ears, his dick twitching in arousal as the Toxtricity hesitantly thought of her answer.

Nyx looked into Amy's eyes. She could see his passionate desire burning within, equal to the pain she felt deep within. She wasn't sure why below was so soaked, yet found it so hard to really think of why. One moment she could resist and knew this was insane, the next she was being licked and her arousal was being driven up a wall. Adding onto that, she was considering herself a girl and Amy a male! What was up with her head?! Her body twitched and a wave of pleasure washed the fear away. Again everything began to falter, her fear being replaced by a blank joy. She could feel her consciousness fading, weakening. She was going to lose herself, and there was only one thing to think to say.

"F-fuck me hard, master," she hissed at Amy. Her ears twitched, unbelieving at what she had just said to her enemy. "Fuck me until my ass turns red with pain. Fill me full of cum and eggs. Please, master, treat me like a fucking slut. I'm your slut, so treat me like one!"

Amy grinned the widest grin he could muster as she screamed for him to fuck her. He pressed a paw on Nyx's shoulder before skillfully flipping her onto her stomach. "Raise your ass, Nyx. Come on~ Raise it and get it pounded like you're begging to. Line your pussy to my dick and let's get this party started!~"

Nyx whined as she slowly raised her rear and pressed it against Amy's stomach. She moved herself back a little until she felt a familiar "limb" against her thigh once more. She moved for several more seconds before finding a proper position where the tip of Amy's malehood pressed against her slit. Anxiety and fear ran through her being as she waited for this to start. At one moment a powerful force, now a slut to some greedy princess. Oh how things can change in a matter of hours, sometimes even minutes.

Amy licked the back of Nyx's neck slowly, then began to move his hips against Nyx's nether regions. The wet slickness of the familiar region earned a bit of a drool from Amy's lips - that same droll dripped against Nyx's fur, earning a mildly disgusted groan from said Toxtricity. Amy wasn't going to accept such a response and suddenly bit down into Nyx's shoulder with his teeth. Nyx howled in pain and shrugged back against Amy, but it was to no effect as Amy responded by thrusting his entire body forward, piercing into Nyx's tunnel and through his virgin barrier in one fell swoop. Nyx screamed in two kinds of pain and an odd pleasure; blood had begun to well from under his fur where Amy was biting him.

Amy's tongue danced over the droplets of blood as he wriggled his hips, balls lightly rubbing against Nyx's upper thigh as he did his little preparation. He could feel the muscles of Nyx's insides twitch with pain, but he ignored it, moving ever-so-softly to stop Nyx's crying. Still, before Nyx could, he began to move again, sliding slowly out before thrusting forcefully back in. A faint squeak escaped Nyx, earning another, more excited, moan from Amy. The air smelt already of sex and hormones, fueling on Amy's desire to tear at his new prey. Her blood was delicious, addictive~ He wanted more, so much more.

Amy purred loudly as he began to methodically pull out then slam back in. His tongue lolled against Nyx's shoulder, stickying her fur even more and earning low shivers, too. Amy began slow to provide comfort to both ends, but then slowly began to pick up pace once the initial pleasure had begun to wear off. He wasn't sure what to think of this swap to their genitals. On one hand, it was a surprisingly good experience. On the other, it was something he would have to get used to. He was sure there was more to it, too, but that could be thought of later. Right now, Arceus had both blessed and cursed him with how damn sensitive his dick was. This pleasure was unlike anything he had felt before, and he had felt many pleasures before now.

"Fuck, I never expected ripping away virginity would be so satisfying," panted Amy as he picked up his pace and bucked against Nyx with a fair amount of force; all he got in return was a loud groan from the Toxtricity. "Oh yeah. Moan for me, you little slut. Scream out and beg for more of this, bitch. SCREAM FOR ME!"

Drool dripped from Amy's canines and into Nyx's fur. By now, with the amount he was drooling, a small puddle had already formed on Nyx's shoulder and began to flow out in an odd pattern. Small traces stuck to her arms and ended near her paws, while other trails slid down her back and to where they were connected if it hadn't trailed down her legs. Nyx's entire left side was wet with saliva and sweat, while her right side was simply soaked in sweat. The mess beneath them caused by spit, sweat, and explicit fluids was noticeable at their paws. And still it was a sight they wanted. It made both parties even more hungry. But still, nothing lasts forever.

Amy could already feel a pressure in his loins. He knew what it was; he had studied on some of the males in his household for some time before hiring Toxic upon learning of her new projects. Well, they weren't new - they had been used many times before - but this was the first time he had seen them in action for a permanent amount of time. He was glad to be so rich and smart.

He shook his head and quickened his thrusting into Nyx's rear end. He could feel her walls twitch against his rod, but held nothing back. He knew she wouldn't get the experience of release just yet. No, he wanted to torture her to get pure obedience. He knew it would take time, so as a first, he plotted what he was to do. He was close to releasing his seed. And he wanted Nyx to know who the master was here. He was going to paint her white as snow... or maybe just white as he could.

Amy was disappointed in just how short this little test was. Maybe eventually he could build up enough endurance and do this for as long as he wanted to. But for now, this was as good as he was gonna get. Soaking wet, twitching madly, and horny as all hell. The pressure built as the pleasure grew more serious. And Nyx's moans - they weren't loud, but they were enough to get most anyone off. They were so submissive, so fragile, just like they were meant to be.

Against he licked Nyx's shoulder, then traced to his neck and up and down that tiny bit of spine. The blood had long since stopped flowing out, leaving only the bitter crustiness of its dried counterpart. Amy still found no problem with it as he slowed his bit of a rut to what it had been before the fun. He figured if he wanted to go, he'd do it on his own terms. While going slow was still a bit pleasurable, it wasn't pleasurable enough to get him to blow his load. Maybe with how twitchy Nyx was he could, but he didn't want to.

He raised a paw from Nyx's side and pressed it against his back. With a bit of coaxing, he managed to force Nyx's front half to the floor, though he had already been in such a position. Nyx moaned lightly as she was forced to lay forced into her own drool. Her legs were soaked already, and now so was her face. She twitched for a moment, but didn't really do much else in this moment of bliss. Time had long since fallen away as Amy had taken away everything from her. She couldn't even remember anything before Amy taking her in the hall. It was like nothing had ever existed before... and she loved it.

Time flickered in and out for the pair for some "time" before Amy finally pulled out of Nyx's cunt. Both parties panted as Amy slid off of Nyx and licked his lips of the drool coming from them. The authority that flowed off his body was well sensed by Nyx as he came to Nyx's front, then forced Nyx onto her hands and knees. His eyes flared with lust and power, desire and greed.

What was to be desired was a show to Amy as he leaned in close and pressed her snout against Nyx. He took in her scent, and she his. Their eyes never left each other, and their bodies never grew tired of the pain within. Amy could feel an overwhelming urge burning within his soul, begging to be released on the poor female. In truth, he didn't fight it for even a millisecond. He quickly got up and glared down at Nyx.

"Come and get your treat, slut," he hissed loudly at Nyx. He raised a front paw and showed off what he had been endowed with: six inches of desirable male meat of a canine. "Like what you see? Well, that's good. Cause this little treat is all you'll ever need in the rest of your puny life. Now get to it. Suck my dry like the bitch you are."

Nyx, for once, was hesitant to crawl under Amy, but she did so anyways. His chest pressed against the back of her head as she stuck out her tongue and licked the protruding member. Amy twitched, but kept composure and used his paws to force himself up a little further, murring as he pressed his tip against Nyx's nose. Little bits of precum tipped her nose, but they never reached the floor as she lapped them up swiftly. Nyx's eyes left the prize momentarily to look up to Amy. Nothing had to be said before she pushed forward with an open mouth, taking the rather thick rod to the base in one move. A light bulge at the end was a bit harder to take, and she knew it would be harder in just a few minutes.

Amy was a little harder to deal with than Nyx first thought. At ever proceeding thrust, she would be forced to gag as her throat was bumped. She had a horrible gag reflex, shown clearly as every thrust of Amy's hips earned a little twitch and an odd sound from Nyx's throat. They both knew what it was, so neither really cared. It would go away with training... And Amy was going to do a lot of training with his new pet.

The pleasure from before was quick to grow back. Amy found it hard to hold himself back as he felt a great pleasure forcing its way forward. He could only handle so much of this treat before it drove him wild. He forced himself forward, barely flinching as he felt Nyx's teeth brush his sensitive nerves. His knot swelled and pressed against her lips, threatening to pop her mouth open. He could barely contain himself; he needed to release or he was going to take it all out on her.

Amy howled out as he felt the release finally come from below. He forced his body to move and shove Nyx back and off, then came the golden shower. The howl echoed in the hall as the pleasure finally forced out the first of his many loads of seed to come. He could barely catch the white strings hitting over Nyx's face and chest, and maybe a little in her mouth, too. He had no idea as he tried to not lose consciousness from its severity. He couldn't believe how blissful this feeling was. Compared to being a girl, he never wanted to go back.

The wave eventually had to come to an end, and found it no disappointment as he did. His paws hit the ground after letting go of Nyx's ears, which he had been holding harshly since right before cumming. He sighed and sat back, spread eagled over the floor. He breathed heavily, eyes already shut as he tried to calm his mind of what had just gone and happened to him. It only took a minute to do, and by then, he had caught his breath. He took a few more seconds before turning over and getting back up, then looking to his new servant.

There she lay, legs spread wide for him to see her little ass and cunt. She was licking her claws clean of ropes that she had managed to clean off in the time he had caught his breath. There was still a little, but not too much to really do anything with. He grinned and watched as she continued to clean herself... This was going to be a fun life.

* * *

Life since the change had been amazing for the two. There was never a day where Nyx went unsatisfied, whether with master or another of his servants. Every night was of moaning and joy, and not just because she was due to have his child soon. Her soul was black as the sins that made her who she was, and she could care no less. Every night, every moment, was one she loved. But now she sat with her master in her lap, moaning faintly as he lapped at her neck. These nights had been common, but they were happy nights nonetheless. Just him and her, together, like master and pet.

"I still love you, Nyx," Amy whispered against her furry throat. He traced his tongue up and down to her shoulder and then to her ear. "Soon, you will bear my child. I hope you enjoy raising a child with your master~"

"Of course I will, sir. I always enjoy raising the small ones you make," she whispered back, a hand against his back and hugging him softly. She murred as he nibbled on her collar bone, then sighed. "Master, I was wondering, will we ever go to see the outside world again? It has been many months since I last have."

Amy smiled and nodded as he pulled away from her and instead moved to be sitting on the bed. "Yeah, I guess we could. I've heard they've discovered a new island and plan on building a resort for Pokémon like us. Maybe they'll have it done soon so we can stop by and... maybe have a little bit of a break from all this exhausting work."

"Y-yeah." Nyx smiled and gently kissed Amy's head. "I love you, master."

"And I love you, too, little slut."


	4. Bartholomew (F) X Glowstick (M)

There are many billions of people out there, all of which want to have something to show off to the rest of the people. The poor want to have a voice that they can only have amongst the rich. The rich want more and more and everything in the word. And then there are the outcasts, who want nothing more than to be loved and noticed and cared about.

For a while in her life, Bartholomew, a Poochyena, was amongst the many rich people in the world to be considered an outcast by her own standards. That is, she lacked the love of her parents because she wanted to deviate from being a shining actress on the growing silver screen. For years, they had driven her to be the best actress she could be, but there was one thing stepping in her way: stage fright. And it wasn't even bad, but it just wouldn't leave her alone.

From the plays in her times as a pup to even now, she could barely keep herself together if somebody had their eyes on her. She knew her lines, knew what moves to take, but the moment someone's beady eyes met her own, she either couldn't move or couldn't hold on to her lunch. She had heard her parents call her a disgrace behind closed doors, but she wanted to make them proud. She just couldn't bring herself to do what they wanted from her.

She could barely read normal books, seeing as she had been raised on plays and screens. Holding a book was the easy part, but then came the reading and understanding. She understood basic mathematics, too, but she couldn't tell you anything about education above Geometry. Then there was her English. Oh, it was horrendous. She couldn't even write a letter correctly, let alone a play of her own. She had been driven into a life of servitude, not the freedom her parents wanted from her. And through it all, she was rich. Rich, but a slave to what was expected of her, until a fateful day that changed everything she understood about society and freedom of expression.

The sun was high, thin cloud wisps waved in the air, carried by a wind too far up for most land and sea dwellers. Buildings unlike any other in the Pokémon world towered high over the cobblestone streets. They were made of brick and steel, and towered several dozen feet upwards, casting shadows along the streets and onto the Pokémon down below. Bartholomew was one of them, one in a crowd of many, but she didn't live here. Her eyes were rested far behind her, towards a building that was near the size of a mansion. Scratch that - it was even bigger than a mansion, taking up nearly two acres of land in just home alone. That wasn't including servant quarters or anything that wasn't directly part of the house.

That was her parents' home, and her future. She would have to take over that place when she was grown and able to take care of it and its people. And then there were her brothers and sisters, all of whom had already left the house to find their own fortunes all over the world. But not her, nope. She was still young compared to them. She may have been eighteen, but she was seen as simply a child who needed help to get even brushing her teeth done.

Bartholomew turned her head from looking at the home and to the streets. Confetti lined its outer lanes, and carts had been set up to sell things she had only seen carried and worn by her parents and siblings. Medallions and jewelry lined in gold and silver, and encrusted with diamonds. They were gorgeous, but sour reminders of her life. Everything reminded her of those heretics. She knew she was using that word wrong, but that was what they felt like to her. Just a bunch of heretics and hypocrites.

She continued to walk, nose twitching at the scents of dozens of Pokémon out on the streets. Some were selling food, and others selling homemade decorations. She was sure she had even seen someone selling fortunes and masks, too, but none of that really pleased her. They were beautiful, and her parents would agree. That was why she was out here, trying to find something her parents would hate enough to finally get off her back on being so perfect. She would get a little of a beating, but maybe they'd finally go away and she could finally learn something useful.

Her paws carried her through and beyond the beauty of the shops and to an area untouched by its grace. There was nothing there anyways, so maybe she'd find something here. This was the civilian sector, where everyone lived and conversed. It was not a nice place for anyone to visit. It was dark and dirty and trash littered the streets. It wasn't always like this, but some people just don't care.

Silently, Bartholomew shook her head and continued her way down the broken streets of this depressed town. Smoke hung heavy in the air, and thankfully, Bartholomew was short enough to miss most of it. Her eyes continued to move from building to building, searching for a name that would just be horrendous to her parents, but it was a voice that came before any sign she could find. It was rough, but clear to hear.

"You there, young girl!" The voice had a sort of... British-ish tint to it, but it didn't really have a strong tone to it. Still, it was enough to attract Bartholomew's attention to the Salazzle standing in front of a burgundy door. "You look a little clean to be walking these streets. What are you doing out here all on your lonesome?"

"Oh, uh..." She wasn't sure how to answer. She knew not to talk to strangers, but she didn't fear being attacked. The Salazzle looked a little on the peaceful side anyways. "Well, I'm just looking for a gift for my ma and pa. They're the ones who own that big mansion of on the hill near the entrance to town."

"Ah, so you're a Drévala then?" the Salazzle asked. "I haven't seen your parents in action since they were in their golden days twenty years ago. They've come a long way now. What is it? Four children and a grandchild on the way? It has been ages since they've been on stage." She laughed, claws tapping on the metal railing beside her. "Actually, speak of the devil; I've actually been wanting to meet one of you. I've never been one to give away things, but I think you might like what I want to give your parents. The only problem is they don't like me and I've just been unable to find a Drévala. Until now, that is."

"And what would that be?" Bartholomew asked. "You could just send it to one of their managers, too. They don't tend to question what comes from them anymore, especially after that incident involving a wrong letter and bucket-load of cash and whatnot."

"Yeah, well, as I said, they don't trust me. It's likely they'll have told their managers to ship it right back to me the moment they see it." The Salazzle took a moment to sigh and look to the sky, as though daydreaming. "But, please don't worry - I have nothing bad for them. And if you so wish, please call me Toxic. And stay right there. I'll be right back with the gift."

"Okay?" Bartholomew wondered what Toxic meant as she opened the burgundy door and walked inside. She sat there, wondering why her parents would hate Toxic. They didn't often talk about haters, often focusing on fans and all the people who gave them gifts for being "the best stars out there." Seriously. She didn't want to talk about people beating their rods to their performances or whatever other weird stuff people did. It was disgusting!

She sat there, waiting for the Salazzle to come back. It took a few minutes, but eventually the burgundy door opened and Toxic walked out. She immediately approached Bartholomew and gave her a small box with a handle.

"Take this to your parents for me," she said with a smile. "And when you're done, you come back and tell me, and I'll give you a little treat." She smiled slightly wider, then reached out and pet the Poochyena. "And, hey, maybe I'll throw in something a little more. I know a gal looking for someone like you. I haven't seen you in any shows lately, so maybe you'll take her offer of a job. Just come back when the package is delivered and I'll tell you how to get to her."

"Okay, but, umm... May I ask what's in the box? It's not a bomb is it?" Bartholomew felt a little worried, but that worry suddenly grew when Toxic began to laugh, bending over and cackling like a mad witch. "I-is it?"

Toxic had to catch her breath after laughing for about a minute straight. "No-no, of course it isn't. If it was, I wouldn't be giving it to you to give to your parents. And besides, I have more important people to ship those sorts of things out to. Not that I do because it's illegal everywhere and I'm trying to have a life that isn't behind bars. No, it's just some perfume."

"Oh... Okay." Bartholomew wasn't sure why she was saying okay so often. It just felt right to say, like she could just say it and not be hit for being disrespectful. Was that what freedom felt like? If it was, she enjoyed it. "I'll make sure they get it as soon as possible," she said. "Thank you, Ms. Toxic."

"Oh don't thank me yet," she said, moving away and pulling out a box of cigarettes. After taking one out, she spit a bit of flame and lit it. "Now get going. I have to be at work by seven tonight and my friend is asleep about half an hour earlier. So hurry and run your ass home to mommy and daddy and get back here."

Bartholomew wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or glad at the comment. She chose both sides, then picked up the box with her maw - thank goodness it had a handle - and turned around, making her way back to her home. The sun was still high, so she still had time, but she didn't want to waste any of it. She wanted to be back as soon as possible to hear about this job opportunity and probably even get it.

Getting home should have been the easy part, but of course the marketplace was now full of civilians and tourists alike. Bartholomew was glad to be small so she could fit through the crowds, but there were times where she would brush too close and get a feeling of disgust in her stomach. Not everyone wasn't waist height with her head. It wasn't exactly disgusting, but some didn't bother washing... down there... a lot.

She continued through the crowds, occasionally having to call "excuse me" or "pardon" to someone she couldn't scoot around. She was lucky to get out before anything worse could happen, still with her box and still with her senses in tact. There were a lot of horrible things in the world; she considered being short one of them. Still, she couldn't evolve just yet, not when she was still with her mother and father.

Out of the town, she headed down the dirt road that led to the town gates. About halfway down the road, she took a sharp left and onto a much more sophisticated road made of concrete and asphalt. From there, she made her way to her home. Unimpeded by the guards at the gates, she walked in and through the front door. And there, on their majestic couches of the finest silks in the world, were her parents.

"Ma, pa, I've returned from the marketplace," she said quietly, setting the box in front of them. She knew they didn't like her yelling, so she often spoke as quietly as she could. "I brought you two home some perfumes. I was hoping you would like them."

Her mother, a mighty Mightyena with lustrous grey and black fur, was the first to turn her head towards the Poochyena. Her father was a but slower in reacting, his attention first caught by her mother's tail. He was a Delcatty, one of beauty and grace and an indescribable warmth. It was from him that she had gotten the name Bartholomew.

"It is good that you have finally returned, Bartholomew. I was thinking you had run away and was about to set a servant after you to bring you back," her mother said, her voice strict and as emotional as a wooden baseball bat. "You have missed your noon lessons. It was quite unfortunate to send our friend away because you were busy buying perfumes and whatever ugly trash you have brought for yourself."

"Now, now, Cynthia," her father said, crossing his paws. "There is no need to be so violent towards Bartholomew when she was kind enough to bring us something. In fact, it looks like she has nothing on her at all, nor did she leave with anything. She spent naught but on that box, and as she said, it was for us, correct, Bartholomew?"

"Indeed, pa," she said. She didn't bow her head to them - it had long been a habit, but to them, she found it an utter disgrace to her as a person, as an adult. "This box is for you two. I have nothing of my own but a job offer from a nice lady who knows our family's talents and wants to make them better." She wasn't sure what made her tell the half-truth. Maybe it was fear, or hope they wouldn't stop her. Whatever it was, she had told it.

"Really now?" Her mother slowly stood and approached the box. "At least someone sees use in your pathetic talents. Go on and leave, find this lady and take whatever Arceus forbidden job she can offer a shit like you." She waved a paw to Bartholomew, attempting to open the box. "Stupid waste of space."

Bartholomew fell silent as she was called such a thing. Her ears dropped and her mood turned sour, but she turned and left them to their box of perfumes. She knew they considered her as such, but to be called it straight to the face was a blow she didn't think she would be able to heal immediately from. She left through the front door, then again through the gates and down the road she had come. It had only taken a few minutes, and already she felt regret for returning.

Barely even a few steps out the gate and she burst into a full blown sprint. Tears welled in her eyes, several staining her fur as they made their way down and to the floor beneath her paws. Without thinking, she ran as fast as she could and as far as she could, back to where she had met Toxic, and hopefully to a life better than what her parents wanted from her.

It didn't take long to get back to the town - time barely seems to exist when you aren't focusing on it and just running away. She pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring those she pushed aside, which wasn't many since she was the one really being pushed about. She barely even heard herself apologize to the few she knocked away. She just wanted to get back to Toxic and forget her mother's words.

When her paws hit that of the main town's road, she finally snapped out of her daze and realized just how far she had traveled. It had felt like only a few seconds before arriving here, but it couldn't have been any less than maybe ten minutes. Here to there to here, all within an hour. She knew Toxic would still be here. She had more than enough time.

Bartholomew slowed her pace, now looking around for the familiar door that could lead her to Toxic. Smoke hung heavy in the air, and lights flickered on and off in the small alleys between houses. They were dumps, but it wasn't the citizens' faults. They were victims of corruption, of a terrible opportunity. Not that she heard many complain. Some - she had heard only in passing word - were once slaves to a family on some distant island to the west. Still, they looked happier here in these slums than they probably were back home. The sun shined... sometimes.

Bartholomew shook her head and focused on looking around for the door. She was sure she would have been able to spot it by now, but she couldn't seem to find it. The doors were all black or white or this odd creamish color that reminded of that stupidly overrated Eevee. They were real pompous pricks, all of them. Bartholomew quickly shook her head, focusing on around her. She didn't want to miss the door, if she hadn't already.

Eventually, thankfully, she found the door. Toxic wasn't there anymore, but maybe she was inside. Slowly, Bartholomew approached the door after climbing the steps that led to it. With a paw raised, she knocked on the door lightly, but then followed with a heavier, more determined effort.

There was the sound of something crashing inside the house, then a bunch of swears Bartholomew couldn't properly hear. Eventually, there was a thus, and the sound of footsteps coming towards to the door. Bartholomew steeled her nerves as the door was pulled open, revealing the Salazzle in all her black and pink-purple glory.

"Hmm... It looks like you finally made it back, little one." Toxic slowly opened the door the rest of the way open, but stood in its opening to keep Bartholomew from looking into her house. "Did you deliver the package like I asked you to? Did they open it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Bartholomew said. For some reason, she tried to catch her breath, as though her run had finally caught up with her. "They were attempting to open it when I left and came back here. By now, they'll have it opened, whatever it is you actually sent to them."

"As I said, it was perfume." Toxic puffed a cigarette, blowing the smoke upwards into the clouds already above them. "Though, I guess I should be more specific and say it was my company's perfume, which has a nice surprise for those two love birds." She chuckled, then flicked the cigarette away. "Now, as promised, my friend may have a job open for you. She's just down the road. Her office is the building with neon sign of the Braixen so don't miss it. Tell her I sent you and you'll have a job your parents wish they'd had at your age."

"Umm... Okay?" Bartholomew wasn't sure whether or not that would be a good thing. Some nights, when her parents were drunk, they would ramble on about their beginnings and how they had met at a university for something about musical production. Maybe she would be hired as a singer? That was the one thing her parents liked about her; her voice was that of a angel. "I'll... go and check it out, ma'am. See you... soon?"

"Bah, you won't be seeing me for a long time, not until you climb those ranks," Toxic laughed. "Now go on and get yourself there. She doesn't like it when potential employees come in late. And besides, she gets busy. Hurry or you'll miss your shot, hot stuff."

Bartholomew nodded and backed down Toxic's staircase, then turned and looked down the street. She could see the sign further down the road, and wondered to herself how she had missed it before. It stood out in that it actually worked at full power and full shine, unlike almost every other light on the road.

She slowly began to walk towards it, somewhat hopeful that she could finally begin her own career, separate of that of her parents. Maybe it was her fate to be called such horrible names and be chosen by Toxic to find a job her parents wish they had. She could finally shine and be the star she wanted without having to look at anyone! At least, until a concert. Maybe she'd be over her fear by then, hopefully.

Bartholomew smiled and approached the building with the sign. She finally noticed just how intricately designed it was, with every bit and piece of it smoothed in a perfection she had never seen in her life. It was like looking at a river. It looked so natural and peaceful compared to the world around it, like a symbol of movement and refreshment even when times were absolute garbage.

Quietly shaking her head, Bartholomew walked up the steps to the midnight blue door. She took several deep breaths before she knocked on it, her heart racing and beating against her chest. She was wondering who it was that owned this place. There wasn't any name on the door or anything, so she couldn't be sure if she knew or not.

After what could only be described as annoyed groans, the door's lock clicked and it was slowly pulled open a bit. Bartholomew immediately knew just what the white, black, and orange-colored Pokémon was. It was the one on the sign: Braixen.

"Can I help you, little Poochyena?" it asked, almost as if disinterested in her. "I'm trying to catch up on the news and you're ruining my preparation for my beauty rest. Hurry up or get lost."

"I..." Wow, this Braixen was rude. She almost couldn't believe Toxic trusted her, but she saw an odd charm in the snarky nature. "Miss Toxic sent me. She said you were looking for someone like me, and I figured maybe it would be a good o-"

"Shh." An arm was stretched through the door and a finger was pressed against her maw. "Say no more." The door was then opened fully, revealing in full glory the Braixen inside. "So Toxic sent you? Well, that's a mighty surprise. She said the next person she would send would be a Drévala, and while your beauty matches theirs, you can't be. No Drévala would come out here to this shit-hole."

"Well, I'm no normal Drévala then!" Bartholomew chirped loudly as the Braixen pulled a hand away. "I am Bartholomew Sae Drévala, youngest daughter in the Drévala bloodline. And I came here in hopes that there would be an opportunity that my parents can't give me."

The Braixen looked at her surprised, but then shrugged. "Ah, what the hell? Even if you aren't one, Toxic recommended you here and I could really use a second. Just... don't touch anything and look cute while I get some work done."

The Braixen moved out of the way, granting room for Bartholomew to enter the room. She closed the door behind her, her eyes on the walls that surrounded the workspace. There were various bands on the walls, including magazines featuring some very adult themes. Bartholomew felt a bit of a blush come over her as she looked from wall to wall and from face to face, some with their mouth open and filled with a substance she was unfamiliar with, while others had their asses facing the person viewing the covers. They were... hot.

"I see you enjoy looking at my finer works of art. Turns out a lot people really like to look at porn magazines. Turns a tidy profit for me and the people I'm working with - maybe a few thousand Poké per release from just pre-orders alone," the Braixen said, sitting at a desk with a fancy machine Bartholomew hadn't seen before. It was like a phone but large and in the shape of a cube. "Just sit there and gawk for a few minutes. I've just got a bit of work to finish."

Bartholomew nodded and looked at the pictures in all their glory. There were all sort of Pokémon on the magazines, but the two she noticed the most often were a Mightyena and Manectric, often side-by-side but also on their own. Eevee also appeared to be a popular choice, though many of those looked to have been torn to shreds.

There was little more to do than stare at all the pictures and question why she was here. In truth, she didn't want to. This place was, as perverted as it was, a show of something her parents absolutely hated. They had also cried disgust when someone would be selling or carrying such a magazine in public. It wasn't illegal here, so there wasn't anything they could do, and it pleased her to know that. It was such a nice thing to see, but there were questions running through her mind. She didn't get a chance to ask them, however, as the Braixen stood and cleared her throat.

"Alright, it's time we get you cleaned up. I have a few questions for you, but I'm sure you'll have no problem, especially if you say who you are." She turned her eyes to Bartholomew. "So, for now, you'll call me Boss, nothing more or less. No Miss Boss or anything. It is only Boss."

"Of course, Boss!" Bartholomew said with a bit of joy in her voice. This was the opportunity she was waiting for! She could just take it and make her legacy here! "I'll be ready to answer any question you have! I-I don't want to disappoint you!"

"That's good. Now, please follow me," Boss said as she walked towards a door labeled 'off-limits.' "And don't touch the walls. I just had them repainted. They're still wet, and I don't want you tracking it everywhere. Paint of this quality does not come cheap."

Bartholomew nodded and followed her to and through the door. It shut behind them on its own, allowing Bartholomew to follow Boss closely. The wall was to their right, but on the left was a glass wall that gave a perfect view to a stage. On it was a Furfrou and a Luxray. There was a crowd in the seats in front of them, but Bartholomew couldn't tell what they were. Whatever was going on down there was certainly getting a lot of praise as various Pokémon stood and threw things.

Bartholomew quickly focused on Boss, following her every step past the glass wall and around the next corner. There was a lot more walking until they reached a place where they stopped. Boss knocked on the door to her left, which had a big gold star and a weird word on it: Glowstick. Now why would a glowstick in a room be able to answer the door?

As if her question was to be answered right there, the door opened and in it was a Manectric, fur shining yellow and blue. He was a giant beast at almost five feet tall, easily four times her height. He looked familiar, too, like one of those on the magazines in the main room.

"Hey, Boss," he mumbled, almost as if tired. "I didn't know I was on for tonight's show. Thought you said I was staying behind to fix the cameras your guests broke. Stupid things aren't easy to fix with paws, you know."

"I know, Glowstick, but that's not at all why I'm here." She moved and motioned to Bartholomew. "This here is Bartholomew Drévala. You're good at picking nicknames, so I'm putting her in your care for that and... you know, the thing we don't speak directly about."

"Oh, so she's a new recruit!" He suddenly perked up at that. "I would be glad to help with a screen name and interview! It's so much more fun than fixing your cameras." He then turned his gaze to Bartholomew, looking her up and down as though she was a piece of prey. "She looks like a Nibbles to me. You remember the old Nibbles, right? She was a Poochyena, too. She might make a good Nibbles."

"Then Nibbles it is!" Boss clapped her hands together loudly. She then looked to Bartholomew with a smile. "You heard that, right? From now on, as long as you are here, recruit or not, you'll go by the name Nibbles. Tell no one your real name, not even the guests. We don't like the names of our little friends getting out. Safety reasons, of course."

"I-I understand." Bartholomew nodded and smiled back. She liked that nickname. Nibbles... It had a rather pleasant ring to it that she couldn't really describe. Whatever it was, it was a nice feeling. "So when's the interview? I don't want to be late to it."

"Good thing you asked, because it's right now!" Glowstick chuckled and walked out of the room. Now she could get a good look at the whole of his body as he stood in front of her. He was an absolute unit. Muscles rippled under her fur, showing a power you couldn't see from just looking at his face and chest. "Just enter my room and wait patiently. Miss Boss, a few words."

Nibbles nodded and stepped into the room while Glowstick took Boss down the hallway, closing the door as they left. She looked around the room and at the cameras around the room. A lot were focused on the center of the room, but they were blank. Maybe security cams, but why so many? There were a few on a table, too. Maybe they were the ones Glowstick was fixing. There was a mirror, too, but it was too high up for her to use. Darn her for being so short compared to Glowstick. Besides that, there wasn't much to say. Just a box in the corner and all normal things that didn't at all reveal anything special about Glowstick.

She sat there, keeping her eyes on all the cameras and the walls of the room. It was just so... blank and boring. For someone with a flashy name, he sure wasn't all that flashy in style. Maybe it was just how she had grown up, but this room was just so... lame. She wondered when they would get back.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the door was pushed open and in came Glowstick, fur still shining and standing tall. He looked a little upset, but didn't speak as he sent sparks at the door then walked past her to the cameras he was working on.

"So, Nibbles, I am to be aware that you are a Drévala," he began, though he still looked away from her. "That means, and I hope this is true, you have some talent when it comes to posing and being recorded. Now, before we begin, I have a few things for you." He didn't wait as he walked to the box in the corner and opened it. He leaned in and pulled out a clipboard and pen, and a sheet of paper. He slid them to her, then pulled out a bottle of purple liquid. "First, sign that waiver, then you'll have to drink this. Business stuff."

"Umm... Okay?" Nibbles felt a little conflicted as she took the clipboard and pen. On the paper was a bunch of words she didn't understand, so at the bottom, she just signed her name; her real name.

When it was signed, the board was taken and placed with the lights. The bottle was then placed in front of her, and without questioning it, she took it and drank the entirety of the bottle. She may have wanted to question it, but she felt like questions would lead to a place she didn't like.

With the bottle downed, she set it back on the floor. She gagged a little as the flavor finally hit her. It was bitter and sweet at the same time, and there was a hint of sour. It was a horrible combination that didn't mix well at all. She stuck out her tongue, trying to not taste it as much.

"I told you to drink it, not down it in a single gulp," Glowstick mumbled as he walked past her. Using his nose, he turned some sort of locking mechanism. "I guess you did consume it as a beverage, though. Now, do be warned that what comes next stays between me, you, and Boss. Your interview will be, and I cannot stress this enough, painful, physically taxing, and mentally harsh on you. Are you ready?"

"I... I think I am?" Nibbles wasn't sure on if she was or wasn't. She felt ready, but a knot in her stomach held her back. Now that she had spoken, she found she had no choice anymore. She had already said she was.

Glowstick didn't wait for a moment as he approached the much smaller canine. She lowered her ears and head, looking up at his much more powerful glare. He seemed to be checking her out, but then smirked.

"You're small, a little less than the height of my legs." He lifted a back leg, showing off a proud sheathe and balls. "So come closer, shorty. Your interview starts now, and I expect you to not disappoint me. Otherwise, I'll make you my next snack."

Nibbles swallowed at just how forceful his voice was. He definitely had experience, and that tone told her more than enough. She wasn't innocent in any way; she had been a young and curious teen once, but to think this was how she lost her virginity? It was almost unbelievable.

A sharp bark caught her attention and she moved under the Manectric. He lowered his rear legs, laughing at her. She was suddenly pushed forward and face-first into his sheathe and balls. She quickly pulled back, but then came the processing of the scent, and holy fuck was it heavy. It nearly overtook her, making her legs quiver and her body shake. It was intoxicating, manly.

A light hump from Glowstick reminded her of why she was here. She swallowed again, then stuck out her tongue and licked the edge of the sheathe. It was easy to tell it had been washed, but she was still nervous. It took a few licks to get any response, but when he finally began to harden and come out, she finally began to get to work, using her tongue to lick at his growing erection. With a lack of better words, all she could call it was odd but pleasant.

Time seemed to fly as she continued to lick and breathe, taking in sniffs of his musk every breath while her mouth was busy with something else. Her mind felt clouded by the smell alone, but then came the taste of something. It was liquid, and it was coming from Glowstick's dick. It was bitter to taste, but it was a pleasant taste. Her tail began to wag as she lost herself, wrapping her maw around the dick and sucking and licking like, as she had heard her father call someone, "a little slut with no hope of redemption."

Glowstick seemed to like this as a grunt escaped from his maw and he bucked his hips against her face. She was lucky she could hold her mouth open wide enough to not bite into his meat, but that feeling of control changed as a bolt of electricity coursed across her rear end. Her back legs suddenly gave out, numbed by the sudden use of electricity.

"Alright, kid, that's enough tongue," Glowstick said. Another shock and her front legs collapsed, leaving her on the floor. "Personally, blowjobs are both disgusting and unnecessary. However, since you're a fifth or something of my size, I say going in dry is the worst choice I could make." He moved, cock and balls swinging and eyes on the helpless Poochyena. "I like you, Nibbles. Now, don't worry about what comes next. The drink destroys your reproductive system, so the likelihood of you having an egg is now absolute zero. You can thank Toxic for it."

His smirk made her again swallow. He was slow as he placed a paw just under her ass and near her core. He only released a small spark, but her body responded as though it was the greatest pleasure ever. She moaned a bitch's moan, body twitching as a sudden rush of joy overtook her. He continued to use his sparks until she and the floor were wet with her natural fluids.

"Ah, yes, the Drévala 'curse.' Your resistance to electricity is absolute shit and you orgasm just by stimulation, not even actual fun." He sounded so disappointed in her. "Still, I think you have potential. I'll have to recommend you to Boss, but I'm sure we can work out something at a later date to get you more... I guess experienced on par with my skills."

Nibbles couldn't even speak back to him. She was drooling mess; the floor beneath her was soaked with just how much drool she was letting out. The only problem she had was what would come next. She could barely feel anything in her legs, and the only way she could stand was when Glowstick moved her onto position and held her with his legs, dick against her cunt. It was thanks to her neck not being paralyzed that she could tell she was being moved, besides of course hearing him shuffling behind her.

She tried to turn her head, but it barely had any result. At least now with her cheek to the floor she could see behind her and see the giant beast of a Pokémon standing behind her. Yeah, he was definitely five times her size, and his dick was easily almost tall as her (maybe a foot and a half of man meat). If she was lucky, it was just the position making the girthy rod look longer than it actually was.

She swallowed hard as she felt him pressing against her core. Her muscles all tensed, her teeth gritting at the initial penetration. She was, by definition, a virgin. It wasn't the first time something had been shoved through that gate, but it was definitely the largest and most painful. Her body ached as though she were on fire, her muscles tensing and relaxing as wave after wave of electric stimulation ran through her body. Eventually, she couldn't even feel her face. There was only the fire that burned through her being and that throbbing dick that couldn't even get all the way into her.

"Damn, for a little pup, you sure are a tight fuck. Even Boss wasn't this tight the first time I fucked her back when I became her mechanic," he moaned from above her. A few shocks escaped him, running through Nibbles' body. "I don't know how long I can last with you after your blowjob. Fuck."

Nibbles found even his weakened state to be a problem to deal with. She was already drooling, and being face-first on the floor helped her none. The right side of her face was soaked in saliva and both her rear legs were soaked with her pussy juices by the time the paralysis had begun to wear off.

She couldn't even speak, her mind was so focused on the pleasure. His dick couldn't even fit all the way into her, leaving his balls and knot in the lukewarm air around them. He continued to shock her, showing her body little mercy. Another shock sent her again over the edge. She wasn't sure if this was her third or fourth time, but whatever it was, she didn't care - it was the most fun she had ever had in her life.

Her tongue hung out of her mouth, her face coated in drool. As another shock came over her, she howled in a pained pleasure that rocked her body to the core of her being. Glowstick panted heavily above her, his dick throbbing within her as a ferocity she had only read about. It felt like her world was being rocked to no end, and she loved it. She couldn't wait for liquid young to flood her, though she knew she wouldn't have a child.

"Ah, fuck. It's been too damn long," Glowstick moaned loudly, his dick twitching and leaking like a broken faucet. "Ahh~ S-so good~ Prepare for your treat, little whore. Your interview is now finished! Welcome to the force!"

With a howl, Glowstick shoved Nibbles off of him and to the floor. Her chest hit her drool, and a gasp escaped her lips, but there was no time to do anything more. Glowstick moaned out what was perhaps the loudest moan of the day, and a sticky white substance was released from his dick, coating the Poochyena in seed, cum if you would.

The high lasted only a while between the two, with Glowstick falling to his side and watching his masterpiece of a whore. If he had the endurance, he would finish painting her, but that was exhausting. For now, he was glad to see her covered nose to tail in thick ropes of his cum.

"Ah, ah. What a good fuck. Man, I haven't let out my balls like that since Boss hired me for the force. You... You really did a number, even if you did nothing." Glowstick kept panting, his eyes slowly closing shut. He noticed Nibbles' lack of a response, and chuckled. "Yeah, go to sleep, you lovely hoe. Get used to this new life of yours."

It had only been a few minutes of fun between the two, but not everyone was a master the rod. Sometimes, you just needed to let it all out and train your recruits later. That was Glowstick's idea, and he would let Nibbles know when he woke. 

* * *

Back at Bartholomew's home, her parents were locked in a passionate kiss on the couch. Her father was balls deep in his wife, and she was on top, grinding her hips and forcing her tongue against his. Both of their pairs of eyes stared into each others', a bright pink that shined like a wonderfully painted window.

Beside the two was the box, filled to the brim with perfumes of all sorts, all pink in color and smelling of sweet citrus and mint leaves. Between the bottles peeked a camera with a blinking red dot.

This was Toxic's gift to the parents she hated to love. A show of true love like wild animals in the streets of the forest.

"Love, oh how it was so easy to use to get what you wanted. And how ignorant some fools were to it. Hehe. See you next time, lovelies~" came a sweet voice from the darkness. "Goodnight~"


End file.
